A New Guardian
by drsonicfan
Summary: The Titans worst enemy has re-appeared and want revenge. A new hero has also risen and seems to posses powers that no-one has. With the next generation of heroes at stake, all heroes must fight for their lives and others.
1. Realisation

A New Guardian

A Teen Titans FanFiction by drsonicfan

Opening Notes: I am drsonicfan, I have considered making a FanFic for a while, now I have the opportunity, this story will be a combination of the Teen Titans and my own created hero (you'll find out his name soon, no prize for guessing it before the reveal). I'll try my best not to make it too generic. I will be glad to take any reviews and helpful hints to make the story better. Thank you for taking your time to read this, I am grateful.

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own The Teen Titans or any DC characters, but my own hero belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Realisation**

* * *

The city of Glasgow isn't anything special, not much to see. Unless, you happen to be a big football fan. The city was two-faced in it's own right: you had the nice city centre where it was usually clean, then the rest of the city were it was usually either dirty, or a good place for neds to hang out. Luckily for Dennis Roberts, he was in the city centre. It was an early Tuesday morning in March, he just got in from the cold (it never got warm) after climbing up the hill from the incredibly small Chinatown area in which his mum parked because construction was going on in the building next to school, and the builders used the school's car park for barracks. He went to go to his locker area. St. John Ogilvie College was a private school founded in 1865 by a group of Jesuit priests, the school has a proud history and he liked it here. It was the only school he ever went to, not to mention he was Catholic.

After climbing the small spiral stairs, he opened the door and he was moved through the wave of myrtle green blazers and white shirts. He finally reached his locker with a few of his friends standing there, he acknowledged them with a simple smile and a tired, "Aw'right?"

The furthest away one, Dan, replied "Fine... we have our meditation today in the chapel don't we?" He then questioned to the only one of the group who gave a shit in religion.

Instead from Dennis, he got his reply from the blond haired Jason, "Are you fuckin' retarded?! Of course, we do you fuckin' tool. This is what happens when you eat too much Chinese ya twat!" Jason felt proud of every comment he did and always thought he won every argument.

To his surprise, Dan didn't reply with another comment, but rammed him into the locker next to Dennis, who didn't even flinch. Dan hated any racist comment thrown at him since a majority of all people in the school had white skin, Dan may have been from Manchester, but he was of Asian descent. He held Jason by one hand and without a second thought he swung a fist at him.

Expecting the worst, Jason, scared shitless, waited for the punch, for some reason, it never came. Dan's fist was locked in the hand of Dennis. Both had shocked expressions, since Dennis never turned round. He still looked away from them. "He ain't worth Dan. Besides, I'm tired, got barely any sleep last night, and can we _ever_ go through a day without any of us arguing?"

He released Dan's hand, which just flopped to his side. The only one who had not said anything yet, Italian-born Narciso laughed, "You _start_ half the arguments with your bullshit, like the Wii is better than the Xbox and PS3!" To which, Dennis finally woke up and turned round and laughed.

The bell finally rang for registration form class. Saved by the bell thought Dennis, as he looked over at Jason and Dan's confused faces.

* * *

Usually the would go to class to be registered, but since their form teacher they had was a passionate Catholic and a teacher of R.E, they had to go to meditation. To Dennis, meditation seemed pointless (even if he was Catholic) as he was told to close his eyes and clear his mind. The sooner he did this, the sooner this would be done. He waited for the bloody woman to stop saying, "Clear your mind, embrace God within you." Three minutes went by with nothing happening, but still persisted to keep looking into the abyss of darkness inside his eyes. He then saw something, it was blue. The sort of blue you get when you clash light and dark blue together.

Then he saw everything in blue, he saw every person, but they were dark blue with a hint of lighter blue inside them. He was able to see the entire room, even himself. He wasn't like everyone else. He saw light blue all-around him, with blue getting drawn towards the person with light blue.

He tried to move but could not, he was not part of himself. It felt weird , but strangely exciting, this never happened before. He wanted to see more. He tried to focus further, then fading in was all these other blues. The dark blues of people moving around kept inside by the darkest blue in the shape of main building of the school campus. He went in to different classrooms and looked around them, seeing what was going on, he could hear everything. From breathes to the tweaks of the computer turning on, he was just waiting now to be found... but he never was.

This was astounding, but not fulfilling, he wanted to see _more_. He went up and up expecting to clash with into the extremely dark blue at the top. Then the chasm of the dark quickly changed to light blue with the dark blue at the bottom. He looked around, it was a sight to behold.

The light blue at the top, stood out from the dark blue at the bottom. It seemed like an abyss of blue at the bottom, he could see people's brightness from here inside the school campus on the tiny hill, to the mountain-hills only a journey away. Dennis could not believe it, he was asking himself a bunch of question: what is this? How am I doing this? Can anyone else do this? That question gave him an idea. He tried and looked for someone like him.

To his disappointment there was nobody.

People were usually pretty dark, there was the surprise of a few lighter blues appearing, but whenever he went to check his own. No-one even compared to his brightness of his own.

Dennis believed he was different from other people in this world, but to this extent? He never even dreamed that he was like this.

He went back inside the main school building and looked at himself for a while. Another questions, popped into his mind after he could find no-one else like him: Was he, what heroes seemed to be called, a metahuman!?

A sharp bell noise sounded and he went forward back into himself to see if he would wake up, he instantly opened his eyes, as his form teacher on how behaved they were and that they were a joy to have.

Dennis could tell he was drawing a shocked expression on his face, he could not comprehend what just happened. He slowly picked up his books and was getting up even slower, he was taken by surprise when Dan came up to him, "Dennis, you OK? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

He could see Dan was trying to be helpful, and he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled a little and with a quiet reply, "Aye, I'm fine. I just don't feel well from last night."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" said Dan trying to be helpful to his friend, who was pale, paler than usual.

Going along with his lie, he walked through the swarm of people getting to their first class and talked louder through the swarm of myrtle green, before going their separate ways, " I'll see what I'm like after the first two periods. Talk to you at break." His first two periods were history and computing, he loved these classes.

"Hopefully I'll have some time to myself to figure out what the fuck just went on." Luckily he finished his mumble before he got into history, he just played by the rules. He took his seat next to his other friend Donald, and sitting in front of them was another friend Johnny. "Lads... I see you have your iPhone out again Donald, who are you listening to this time: Cannibal Corpse, Suicide Silence, Slipknot?" After seeing his friend's headphones, the metal-head would be set for the lesson. Johnny would get down to work and this gave Dennis the perfect time to think about what happened.

He mumbled to himself "Who are you, Dennis Roberts?"

* * *

He finished up his report, as usual at late hours of the night . Another day, another idiot thinking he can outsmart this group. His group.

He let out a sigh. Life was now getting a bit repetitive for himself, he wanted the world rid of all them,the criminals that threaten society. "OK Dick, time to get some sleep." He said to himself staring at the computer screen, as he turned to turn on the security system of the Tower.

Dick Grayson was 16 years old. 3 years back he helped found the team today known as the Teen Titans. With the help of Victor Stone, Raven Roth, Koriand'r, and Garfield Logan.

Trained under Bruce Wayne and later the True Master. He was Robin. The acrobatic Kung-fu teen that everyone around the world knew as the leader of the Titans. The team first had five members at first but they grew and grew and now there were countless amounts all over the globe. And tomorrow they will all be in this building.

He had the idea that all Titans should meet up once a month to talk mainly over what they have done: who they have stopped, any Intel on terrorist organisations or gangs etc.

But they all knew it was any excuse for the Titans to just have a day where they could hang out, and be regular teenagers.

Robin liked the idea and so did everyone, even his mentor approved of it, not telling him about what they really did. But he didn't need to tell him, he knew. He is the _goddam_ Batman.

Even though he liked talking to all the Titans and seeing them, he felt unfulfilled. No Titan has had a challenge since the Brotherhood of Evil was stopped a few months back and the new addition of more Titans made sure there would not be for a while.

After going up the elevator and waling along the familiar corridor, he went into the third one on the right. Entering his room he looked at all the pictures and newspaper cut-outs around the room. They were all about their victories and pictures with him and his team. Though a majority of pictures were of his girlfriend, Starfire. The newspaper cut-outs brought back memories when they had a challenger strong enough to stand up to the Titans.

Sometimes he wish he could even fight Slade again. Even though two of Slade's children are Titans. But they probably hate him more than he does.

"I just want another good fight." He told himself, taking off his mask. Even if he died in this fight, he would feel satisfied. He just wanted fight, that was pretty much all he knew to do other than being a leader and an acrobat.

One opponent to stand up to them.

* * *

Dennis went through both lesson and break without knowing what happened. He didn't even pay attention in both classes, but somehow all the knowledge about the U.S immigration problem in the 1920's and the teaching of what networks are stayed in his head.

The strange thing was that, he now felt that he knew everything about them. Even the stuff that was not taught in class. He felt he knew them like the back of his hand and knew it for years.

Midway through French he wanted to know that what he experienced this morning was real. Still looking pale as this morning, he knew he would be allowed to go to the toilets due to the fact that he looked ill. He raised his hand, "Mr. Tyler, est-ce que je peux aller à la toilette, s'il vous plaît?"

"Oui, do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Mr. Tyler asked to one of his star students.

"No thank you, I feel that I might throw up, and the toilets here are closer than walking to the building across the street." He nodded in agreement and Dennis nodded over to Dan and Donald at the front of the class then to Jason at the back (none of his other friends took French). He then walked out of the classroom and down three floors of stairs and then went into the toilets near the hall used for: year assemblies, plays, concerts, and P.E.

He closed the door of the cubicle he was in. And held his head in his hands. "What the fuck happened to me earlier?" He wanted for that to happen again, he wanted to see the blue which he saw. So, in effort to do what he did earlier, he closed his eyes in hope of seeing what he did before.

Five minutes went by and nothing happened, he concentrated as hard as he could, no-one else came into the toilets. He cleared his mind of everything. But, no.

He just couldn't, "Why can't I do it again? What was that anyway? ….Forget it Dennis, you probably fell asleep in the meditation. It just seemed so...peaceful. If only I could do it..." he took his hands from his head and kept them in the same position as they were.

But, he felt something run through him.

He kept his hands in the same position. The thing he saw next was ungodly to him.

The same light blue he saw around himself was slowly but steadily appearing in a sort of spherical shape in his hands, "OH...MY...GOD!" Dennis did it. This could not have been a dream. He was witnessing this right in front of his eyes. He stood up from the toilet seat still awestruck on what he was doing.

"I did it, I've done it, ya beaut..." he jerked forward with his hands, but that launched the sphere like a missile out of his hands and into the cubicle door in-front of him. It exploded with the blue energy around it.

The went flying forward into tiny pieces as it went all over the room. "Shit." This was all he could utter as he held out his hand as he saw his school life, his friends gone out the window in a second.

But, again to his surprise. He saw all the little pieces that was a door, become highlighted in the same light blue energy that he saw also on his hand. His hand looked like it was on fire as the blue energy, but luckily it didn't hurt him. His hand just felt warmer. Though none of the little pieces seemed on fire. Wondering what to do with them. He raised his hand, in doing so he also raised the pieces which moved at the exact same time as his hand did. More curious, he closed his fist, and the pieces started coming together.

Piece-by-piece joined together like a jigsaw. The puzzle began revealing itself, to the door began to reassemble pretty quickly. And in less than five seconds flat the door was rebuilt, and it looked brand new. He stepped outside the cubicle, and motioned his hand over to where the door used to be.

When he got it exactly where it was. He used his free hand and concentrated to get the blue flame as his right hand had. When it came, he pointed it at the door hinges. Which were curved over from losing the rest over the door, he thought about swaying his fist over to the right, when he did he happened to fix the door hinges into their original position, he then his fists together and the hinges and the door connected with each other.

He stopped concentrating and the blue energy left his hands and instantly the door and the hinges, and the door went stayed their. It looked brand new.

Dennis smiled on what he had done then realised he just missed about ten minutes of class. He ran out of the toilets keeping the smile on his face.

He was more than human, he realised that. "Thank you God."

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, somehow keeping that smile. Even with his friends laughing and taking the piss out of him. He simply did not care. He was in his mum's Chrysler driving home with his youngest brother, Joseph, his only sister, Orla and his mum, Bridget.

Dennis was thinking to himself in the middle of the car whilst Joseph was half-killing himself as Orla put on the One Direction CD which she idolised. Although Dennis couldn't see why Joseph was complaining, Joseph was _far_ more annoying than Orla and the worst bit about him was that Joseph was a huge fan of Justin Beiber. Not to mention he shared a room with Joe and he had posters of Beiber in his half of the room. But, this wasn't what he was thinking.

Should he tell his parents? That was going through of his mind. Should he show them what he could do. It was getting to him. Did he want to risk putting them in any danger if the wrong people found he had a metahuman ability. Well? "What should I do?" he whispered.

He got home and did his homework in less than a hour. That was the perk of using a laptop instead of paper & pencil. He could type way faster than writing, it cost him time in exams and the fact he could use a laptop other than meant that he could never miss any notes. But that didn't really matter. It was only five o'clock. That still gave him a few hours to think about what happened earlier today.

Dennis thought back to when he turned 13. This was when he started to change, but really slowly. At 13 he realised he remembered every conversation he ever had and every little detail. At 14 he could remember every day that he lived through since he turned that age. He could even remember turning to stone, and a blood red sky appeared with demons made of fire appearing. At 15 he learned nearly everything instantly when it was said or seen, and somehow learnt everything about the topic been spoken about. Like if someone started talking to him about the start of a film they saw, he would instantly know about the entire film, even though he never saw it.

He was changing, but into what? This wasn't him just going through puberty, because no ordinary human being _ever_ went through this. True, he was never completely normal, like most people to stay popular they would lie about one thing that they say they like which they actually hate, but Dennis. When he said he hated something, he hated it. He told his truth about everything: music, films, books, games etc. So why should this be any different? His parents needed to know. If he kept as a secret they would find out anyway, it is inevitable.

He made up his mind.

* * *

Joseph and Orla were in bed. Dennis was pacing up and down, and weaving his hand over his jet black hair outside of the front room where his parents and his elder brother, Daniel and younger brother, Stephen were watching the TV soap _Coronation Street. _

"Here goes nothing." Dennis walked into the room with only his mum, Bridget recognising his existence in the room.

"Hi Denny, something wrong?" she saw the expression of his face, he had news to tell. Not good.

"I need to show you something outside. All of you."

"What is it. What is it that you done?" asked Dennis' dad, Gerry. Finally noticing Dennis, Daniel and Stephen turned their heads, smiling. They liked enjoying seeing their brothers misery.

"Something important. You all need to see."

"Fine. Daniel pause the TV. If you have done anything I see as..."

"Nothing like that. Well are you coming or not?"

"Let us get up first." Spoke the smart Daniel. Clearly tired after all the studying for his higher exams which were coming up.

They followed him outside and almost instantly regretted the decision. Glasgow, Scotland during nine o'clock at night in a month that was particularly cold, was not a great place to stand outside.

"Hurry up and show us what you've done, we are freezing to death over here." shouted Stephen impatiently. He was nudged by his dad, meaning that he should stop before he went further.

Dennis then leaned back, put his hands in the same position as he did in the toilet cubicle, but his arms were behind the rest of his body, closer to the rest of his family than any other bit of his body. They looked at him like he was a man that just escaped from a mental hospital. Dennis quickly felt the same energy flow through him that he felt earlier.

The blue sphere appeared again, taking everyone except Dennis by complete shock. He wanted to stop the sphere before it got to big, and he concentrated to stop making it grow bigger, and he felt the ball no longer growing. He aimed it at the door at the back of the tiny garden. He launched it like he did with the bigger sphere he made earlier and it hit the door with a little less effect than the one created earlier. The door broke into pieces but the pieces were bigger than the ones in the toilets.

He then did the same procedure as earlier. With picking up the pieces and the fixing of the door hinge to fix the door. "Follow me inside." He ordered his gob-smacked family.

In the kitchen, he turned on the kettle to make tea, which he was addicted to. "I guess you all want to know what the hell just happened. Am I right?"

"YES!" They all replied in unison.

He turned on the radio in the kitchen so he could feel more relaxed. "For the past few years I have been changing and I haven't told you about it. At 13, I realised I remembered every conversation I've ever had and every little detail. At 14, I could remember every day that I lived through since he turned that age. And at 15, I learned nearly everything instantly when it was said or seen, and somehow learnt everything about the topic been spoken about. Like if someone started talking to me about a tiny bit about a video they saw on YouTube, I would know every little detail he told me and the rest of the video without him telling me."

"So why is this happening?" Gerry asked.

"I don't know, DNA in the family? Maybe one of our ancestors were the same as me."

"What did you do anyway. What was that?"

"I researched with my laptop to see what it was, I searched in "_person's and other's own energy" _and the answer I got was "_Aura._"

"Aura?"

"Aye, aura. I sort of released my own energy. You see earlier today during meditation at form class. I saw me but I was outside myself and I was light blue, whilst others were a dark blue. I tried to see what I did when I went to the toilets in school and the same thing you saw out there happened to me in there."

"Why you?"

"How do you think I know that?" he replied pouring his tea, getting ready to pour in the milk and three sugars, he had a sweet tooth.

"That is so unfair, you get fuckin' superpowers whilst we have to sit on our arses and look at you like a God."

"How many times do I have to tell you Stephen, watch your language!" he glared at him like he could cause his head to explode.

"Leave him alone Gerry. So what are you going to do with that aura you have." his mum asked gently.

Dennis was about to reply, then a particular news story made him listen to the radio, "_In other news, armed robbery was stopped in Jump City by the famous superhero group "The Teen Titans" etc..." _

They slowly looked at Dennis who was in thought, he wanted to help people all over the world in anyway he could. A servant if you will, but this...

Dennis looked at his family and cleared his throat then spoke, "I think there is only one way these powers can become useful. I will use them for the purpose of helping this world, and becoming a servant for those who live this life in fear. I will fight for the Greater Good."

* * *

Around two o'clock in Jump City the meeting had finished and in the main lobby. Everyone was talking to one another, drinking or eating food, or bragging about how great they were.

This wasn't any business meeting, but a meeting of an entire generation of superheroes. They were a family, and by _far_ the weirdest and the most well-known. Every colour was on at least one of them. And every metahuman ability nameable was on at least one person of this group.

Some could control water and another could shoot lasers from his eyes. But that is why they stood out. The Teen Titans were the superhero group which saved the world countless times from everything. A little less known than the Justice League but able to hold their own fine against them.

They may be metahumans, but they were normal teenagers inside. Similar thoughts, similar habits, they could pass of as normal humans if they disguised themselves.

One of the Titans, Dick Grayson, the overall Titan Leader. Was wide awake even though and enjoying his conversation with fellow Titans, Isaiah Crockett and Roy Harper. Or Joto/Hotspot and Speedy.

"Hey how's things with Starfire? Are you abusing her body like mad?" Asked the very cocky but in no way hurtful Speedy.

"Shut up." Robin laughed with one of his best friends

"Yeah Dick tell us? 'Cause if you ain't happy with her, I now a bunch of people including yours truly who loved to satisfy her." Said Hotspot playing along with Speedy's act.

"Seriously, we are going OK, I guess. Though, right now has been an easy time for all of us. I'm just afraid I might get caught in work again and take my anger out on her. And stop calling me Dick, call me Richard." Robin said in a half-serious, half-humerous way.

"I get what you mean, us newcomers barely have had any fun." Said the tall muscular figure of what everyone calls Superboy, but they knew him as Conner Kent.

As if his wish was answered, the alarm went off. Signalling that someone in the city was causing violence. Robin went to the main computer and saw where the alarm was coming on the map of the city. When he found the place. He saw two dozen men armed with M4 Carbines, PPK Walther pistols, or in replacement of the assault rifle, a AK 47U sub-machine gun. The men locked down the bank tight and held hostages, threatening them with death if they didn't shut up.

Looking up from the monitor, Robin turned round, seeing everyone was asking to start a fight. He smiled in agreement then nodded to all of them, "We all know what to do. TITANS GO!"

* * *

Closing Notes- OK. This probably isn't the best piece of work you've ever read. If you want to leave a review of this chapter then go ahead and I'll improve on my work. Don't worry, I plan to give the Titans more screen time and I am working on chapter 2 as we speak. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the not too distant future.


	2. Preparation

A New Guardian

A Teen Titans FanFiction by drsonicfan

Opening Notes: Hello again, and thank you for reading on about Dennis and the Titans over in the States. This chapter is continuing on a month since we last left the Dennis and the Titans. Dennis has improved and has trained well with his aura, becoming more skilful with it. The Titans are still feeling unchallenged since their fight with the Brotherhood of Evil, we shall soon see about their lives in a minute. Thank you again, and don't be afraid to write a review of this chapter if you so please.

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own The Teen Titans or any DC characters, but my own hero belongs to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Preparation**_

* * *

_One month later_

Dennis walked through the school building to of his other friends, Shaun and Rory heading to their second last class of Wednesday, Spanish. Dennis didn't really need to stay in school any-more. He know knew how to speak fluent Spanish, French and Mandarin, hack in to any network in the planet etc., but. For the sake of not putting anyone in danger, he had to go to school like any other normal teenager. Walking up the stairs he thought about how he going to go about helping everyone, he had to do something. Not wanting to put his family at risk, he decided to use his aura abilities to help create a disguise.

Dennis' appearance had also changed. Dennis used to look a bit skinny, now thanks to aura. He now had pretty big muscles, and amazing stamina. Far past anyone in his year group, maybe even throughout the school. He now knew and mastered 22 martial arts just by looking at them on TV. This was still not enough, if he wanted to protect himself and everyone he cared for. He would need to learn a lot more on how to fight, treat injuries, and know when a crime anywhere was taking place.

He asked his dad on the day of when he first showed him his aura, to ask where the old basement was. When he went down there, it was all dusty and unclean. He renovated it by taking all the dust out, fixing every little piece and making the place look brand the next day. He had been going down there every day to practice with his aura there every day since. He definitely improved. He was able to shield himself from any harm after getting Daniel and Stephen to penetrate the shield with knives, but the knives just bounced of it. He could make flat platforms for him to get on and to walk along, making the platform move with him as he walked.

Dennis needed to do more to help everyone, he needed to become like others. Someone he could try to match, someone like...

"DENNIS! ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"JESUS CHRIST RORY! Never do that again! You could of just spoke normally. " Dennis said whilst glaring at the dark blonde haired Rory, clutching his chest as if had a heart attack.

"I did. _Twice_. I even lightly elbowed you the second time but you didn't respond. I asked you, are you going to the Celtic game on Saturday?"

"What where you doing anyway? You didn't seem to notice us right beside you, and went off into your own imaginary world." smiled Shaun. Shaun was similar to Dennis, smaller, but not by too much, his hair was longer than and as black as Dennis'. And he had seen nearly every film that Dennis had. They could pass of as twins.

"I just sort of zoned out. I don't know why, guess I have a lot on my mind. And, no. I can't go to the game this week. I am too busy."

Rory tried to keep the conversation going, "Oh... what is on your mind anyway? Is about our Final Exams next week?"

"Nope, they will be easy. Trust me."

"You are optimistic. But seriously, they will be hard."

Dennis knew everything that he was taught this year and he could not get rid of it. "I beg to differ. Exams for me have certainly gotten easier. I have passed all my module tests, and NAB's since I've turned fifteen... with full marks."

"Aye, that is because you are a fuckin' know-it-all. Especially when it comes to films, TV shows or games." said the comedic Shaun.

Shaun was right though. Dennis remembered anything ever funny or interesting said or seen on TV or film, and knew about every character in a game he liked even before his aura skills. A stand-out characteristic about him, was know one of the lesser many abilities he possessed.

"Did you do the homework, Dennis?" Shaun asked, he never did homework, it was unimportant to him. School was unimportant to him. He was relieved when Dennis nodded and handed his laptop and opened at the last document he did for Spanish.

"Don't copy it word-for-word, as usual." Dennis said to Shaun with the same thing he said every week. It was Shaun's time to nod as they stood outside with the rest of the class the Spanish classroom waiting for the teacher come back wherever she was and open the bastard door.

* * *

_Later that day at Dennis' house_

Dennis was looking at a new form of martial art to him called "_Aikido" _on YouTube. He saw a few basic moves then, instantly he started copying and performing them on a punching-bag perfectly and started pulling of moves not even shown on the video. He was expertly attacking the punching-bag with precision and like most times, his final kick was too hard, and it launched the punching-bag a few metres from where the chain was held. This was his 23rd martial art that he learned... still nowhere near enough.

"Not again...OK... Enough martial arts today. I guess its time to practice with aura." he told everybody in the lonely, dim basement as he went to retrieve the fallen bag, but still every person in the room heard it. The only person was him.

Re-attaching the bag to the chain at the ceiling with his aura, reminded him how far he has come in the space of a month. His aura was outstanding, in a few days Dennis was only throwing blue spheres to an entire laser that created a huge pathway under most buildings for good long distance, he also managed to cause a miniature earthquake in Glasgow that day. Embarrassing, but luckily no-one was hurt. He did promise to set up guidelines for himself that day with doing aura lasers, which he liked to call an "_aura storm" _under the rest of the city.

Just as he was about to go into position. An idea popped into his head. It was important.

Dennis quickly created a sphere in his hands, and then held it only in his right hand and stopped making it grow. He brought it up to his face and also brought his other hand to the sphere again. He started by putting his hand on the sphere and he started to changing the shape of the sphere into a more blob-shaped form.

After ten minutes of work on the object that used to be a sphere, he turned it into a face. This wasn't anyone's face, not even his own. This face was smooth when looked at, it shined because of the light coming down from the bare bulb on the ceiling of the basement, it also had lines around the sides to tell which parts of the face they were. In the middle, there were these dots going in the way and above and below the tiny craters, there were these little balls that seemed two create two lines on the top and oval shapes beneath them which above the craters, and below the craters was another line of balls, but this one was more straight than the ones above the ovals.

He then motioned his free left hand upwards, opening the door up to the upper world. He moved his hand over a little to the right still not looking upwards, but his eyes were closed and his mind was at the third floor at the house, near his parent's room. He went near some paper, and took control of one blank sheet which was now covered in the waves of light blue, or if you saw it when you were not in Dennis' mind looking at the rest of the house, but witnessing it for yourself awake, you would see the paper highlighted with blue. He quickly carried the paper to the kitchen and motioned over a drawer near the kettle which opened and school equipment appeared when the drawer came out. He motioned over a recently sharpened pencil and grabbed it too. He then went to the utility room where square of dim light was on the floor of the room. He went down and back in to Dennis' body still holding the face.

Dennis opened his eyes, still focused on the face. He motioned the pencil over the paper and and made sure it made contact with it before he made a swaying motion with his left hand, which made the pencil draw something on the paper in mid-air, making sure it didn't brake through the paper. After waiting while he let his right hand go and he saw the face disappear into thin air. He took the paper and saw what was made.

It was the same face he made with his aura.

"This would make a pretty good disguise." he mumbled to himself as he was carrying the paper upstairs to the utility room and closed the door behind him.

"Dennis, dinner is read..." his mum was cut-off before she could finish, as he walked into the kitchen.

"I sensed it was downstairs. Now... what are we having?"

* * *

_The next day at school_

"Well, yo mama is so fat, her part-time job is a wrecking ball!" Dennis said in comeback to Jason's "yo mama". Narciso, Dan and Shaun all laughed just like every time they said one of their jokes.

He may have been a metahuman but he was still a teenager.

"Yo mama...is...is...eh... heh-heh. Ah, fuck." Jason finally gave up.

"I WIN AGAIN BITCH!" Dennis prided his victory in-front of the pissed-off Jason

"That..is ..plenty." Jason smiled at Dennis. The rude Scottish phrase to tell people to shut up was the bane of Dennis' existence. For some reason, it never got old to Scots.

Suddenly, Jason was grabbed and was forced on to the lockers like what Dan did to him a month ago. The joy of winning was replaced by full-blown anger on Dennis' face.

"I've had _enough_ of that. I don't want to hear you ever use that phrase again Jason! _Do I make myself clear_."

Narciso put an arm on his friend's shoulder, "Whit' is wrong with you?! He just said "_That's plenty_" why are going on crazy on him?" Dennis started to calm down. He let Jason go, who then slid to the ground with fear on his face.

"I'm sorry Jason. Its...just... eh... I've been... thinking lately." Dennis apologised to Jason in a stutter which Jason could barely hear.

"You been thinking on how you're gonna take him up the arse?" Said the familiar, obvious, annoying, cocky voice.

Dennis turned round and stood there was the smiling pale faggot of which Dennis saw. Dennis saw a pale-skinned, same height as him, light-browned hair (which looked like he bought a gel factory). Dennis hated him. He was a twat to him.

"We are not in the mood for your bullshit Malcolm, so just go back to the little hole you crawled out of, and _die_ you cock-sucking transvestite!" Dennis ordered the guy who took the piss out of him every day since he joined the school.

"Fantastic insult... now what was the thing you said about shagging Jason?"

"What part of "_We are not in the mood for your bullshit_" did you not get, or was that too complicated for your tiny brain to understand?"

"Shut up, I'm way smarter than you, prick. I am a fucking God when it comes to biology!"

"Explain how you failed your last bio module test then and how I past with full marks. Hmm... I'm waiting."

"Because you cheated. You had your laptop in the exam..."

"It was a multiple-choice test which I did on _paper_. Seriously, why are you even here? I don't like you, my friends don't like you, your parents don't like you, no-one likes you. I'll tell you: you are here because Satan sent you here to piss us off."

"At least I didn't have a girlfriend from Italy, who you'd never seen."

"What. I can't talk to a girl online without everyone saying I went out with her. Seriously, grow up!"

Everyone in the locker area was standing watching the argument, in anticipation of seeing someone get really pissed-off and lashing out. The room became so quiet that even a single breathe could be heard. The two boys stared each other down, Malcolm's dirt brown eyes met Dennis' grey-blue eyes, they looked like they were going to shoot laser out of their eyes.

"You are telling me to grow up when you just had a "_yo mama_" fight with your boyfriend." The paler of the two shouted.

"We do it for a laugh, and yes I'm telling you to grow up."Dennis spoke in a more calm voice, so that it looked like he wasn't being offended by Malcolm.

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"Malcolm, I'm 15, you are 14. Hmm, young _and_ stupid. Clearly, this is why you are losing the argument."

Malcolm was getting pissed-off to the point where he was about to explode, but for some reason he calmed down and smiled in a devious way.

"Oh, by the way. Tell your sister left the money under pillow."

Lots of "_Oooh's_" and whispers were going on in the crows about the comment and what will happen next.

It was now Dennis' turn to change.

His cheeky smile slowly faded into a hate-fuelled face, his sister was only 11, he may have had arguments with her in the past, and thought she could be bitchy, he cared for her. "You are asking for a fight."

"I do Jiu-jitsu what do you do?"

"If you do it if you say you do..." he motioned his palm towards him like it would stretch forever, "Then you show me, and throw the first punch."

"Gladly." Malcolm said charging forward.

He jumped in the air and kicked forward, which Dennis moved to the side to avoid. He landed then took a moment to stand up and then lunged forward with punches, which Dennis easily ducked and weaved through.

Malcolm unleashed a few kicks which Dennis either pushed the legs back down onto the ground or simply moved backwards. Dennis was near the circle of bodies when Malcolm ran and him, in the last second he realised Dennis was no longer there, but to the side.

Dennis moved over to the centre of the ring created by the students of the school and started laughing at Malcolm's desperate attempts to hit him once. "Yep, you _sure_ know your Jiu-jitsu." Malcolm was pushed back into the ring by Dan and Narciso after falling over Shaun and a few other people. He was filled with rage and was quickly tired with all the attempts to hit Dennis.

Malcolm rushed forward yet again, and his left hand came in. Dennis caught it and held it over near his free hand. He then threw his right his right hand the same way with his left hand, and like before, Dennis caught it and held both arms crossed over like the flag's Saltire. Malcolm brought up his leg to knee Dennis were stopped every other time, Dennis brought his leg behind the rising leg and both legs were now like a helter-skelter.

Everyone was shocked at the how fast these punches and kick came in, and yet Dennis blocked them as if it were in slow motion.

"This is the part where you fall over." Dennis whispered into his opponent's ear.

Dennis brought Malcolm forward then back the way, he let go and watched Malcolm fall over. He rolled over until he rolled back on to his feet. He gloated looking down to see if he legs felt fine, "That was your attack, that barely did anyt... Oh shii..." Malcolm looked up to see Dennis already right in front of him.

Dennis charged at Malcolm and brought his both palms forward flat-out into the same way he would release one of his spheres. But no sphere came.

Dennis' palms connected with Malcolm's face, he felt blood on his palms and the feeling a weak body bit go off to the side. Malcolm flew back and rolled more violently then a few seconds before. Luckily no person was in the way of Malcolm's path. He came to a stop halfway where the crowd broke into a line. Malcolm was turning and twisting on the ground, holding his face as it was in pure agony.

Dennis walked over, knelled down and inspected Malcolm's injuries: "_Dearie_, _dearie_ me." he said sarcastically, "Definitely a broken nose, and a pool of blood is forming around you, ouch!"

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office." he extended his arm towards him, which was grabbed almost instantly by the injured combatant.

He looked up and everyone in the crowd had shocked expressions. Dennis just took a guy out with one hit and wasn't even trying, whilst Malcolm was.

Dennis had to get something across to everyone, "All of you, listen up. What you all saw just now... never happened. What _really_ happened was that..."

"Malcolm was walking along this corridor when one of these classroom doors was opened and he collided with it."

"If I hear a story going around that I bet this cock-sucker up..." he looked around the room very seriously.

"Then be sure, that I will find you and do the exact same thing to Mr. Fuckwit right here..."

"I don't care who you are, what gender you are, how old you are. I'll make sure this never gets repeated... _ever_ again." He then turned round and started to exit the locker area and make the journey to the nurse's office in the building across the road.

Leaving behind him a trail of little reds dots and two tiny lakes of blood behind him.

* * *

_Jump City, East End of the city_

The security system was off and hundreds of dollars were being stuffed into an Nike sports bag. Why didn't he ever do this before.

Billy Stewarts was 41 and he was getting low wages at his job of being a chemistry teacher at West Jump Academy High School. He was divorced and had trouble paying off taxes and loans.

That was why he was in this pawn shop. He stuffed about $5000 maybe $6000 dollars into the bag.

"This is so fun... I'm getting richer by the grab. How come I never thought about doing this before?"

"I don't know? You tell me." said a red figure that just appeared through the front door of the shop.

"Noooww I remember." said the now scared teacher.

Robin looked him up and down. Barely a threat. His lumpy figure would be no match for a teenager who kept in shape daily, _and_ knew over 100 martial arts.

"Can't you just give me a break? …..All I want is to live in a life luxury, and be... surrounded by beautiful chicks... Not struggling to pay off loans and taxes and... to be surrounded by students five days a week." he struggled to get the words out of his mouth as he was half scared to death, and the other half was trying to tell the Red Crusader his ambitions as tears welled in his eyes.

"I just want to go be rich and be able to go on vacation to places like the Caribbean."

"There's one place I can guarantee you will be going tonight."

"Jail? NO! I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE MY LIFE RUINED BY SOME TEENAGE PUNK!"

Billy started to run towards the window near the door where Robin was standing, watching. He kept his momentum going and leaped.

He never felt contact with glass.

What he _did_ feel contact with was, on the last second, a rope went around his waist a few times and then jerked him backwards on to the wooden floor.

The out-of-shape man flopped on to the floor, and then violently moved around, desperately trying to get free.

"NO! NO! ALL I WANT IS FOR A FRESH START! WHY CAN'T YOU ALLOW ME THAT!" he started to cry.

A little ball rolled towards him, in a few seconds it opened up and released misty grey smoke. Billy looked up to see Robin had a gas mask on. It could have only been to things: knock-out or sleeping gas.

"NO! NOO! Let me go." he slowly drifted off into his realm of sleep.

* * *

_Rooftops, ten minutes later_

The red figure watched as a police officer had the former-teacher in handcuffs and his partner reported in. They both got in the car and drove off only a moment later.

"This was too easy. One of the easiest I've ever done."

The red figure pondered about what Billy said earlier " _All I want is to live in a life luxury_".

He thought on for a while, then came to a sad conclusion.

"When people commit crimes, it is for two reasons: personal gain in wealth, or to help or save a loved one and do it out of sadness or other emotions. Whilst, this man did actually commit a crime he could become richer,"

"I can't help feel sorry for him. The man hasn't got a break in life and now he has got to extremes to get that. Few criminals are like him. People will consider him as a common criminal scum by tomorrow, but." Robin struggled to find the right words.

"I think he is just a... tortured soul. Poor fella'. I do hope you one day get that break in life Mr. Stewarts, but for now. Look and think deeply what you should do with your life when you are in prison." He turned round and pointed his grapple gun up to the taller apartment building next to the building he was on just now.

Once it got a firm grip on the side, he pressed the button and he was carried along by the wire so he could return to his job.

The city still needed him.

* * *

_Titans Tower_

The golden sun started to slowly make it's way up through the dark, miserable skies that covered the night. The sun meant that the city was safe for another day. They needed him no longer.

Robin was coming in from his shift and like usual, he always entered from the rooftops if he was ever doing a night-shift so he could see the day's protector come out. It always made him smile when he saw the golden, shining symbol of peace.

He entered the elevator to take him down to the lobby. In the ten second journey he thought back to a few hours earlier, he still was thinking over what the troubled man had said. It reminded him that criminals were still human.

It pained him that he would now go and type up and try to call this guy a thug.

The doors opened to the sparkling lobby. Everything was clean, spotless and was taken with special care so that it showed that the Titans weren't just like every other teenagers. They had to set an example so that they would be looked up to.

Robin took his eye-mask off and placed it in his utility belt. He wasn't Robin any longer, he was now Dick. Just plain normal Dick.

He stopped off near the kitchen part of the lobby, where he got out: a bowl, a spoon, a bottle of milk and a big box of Cornflakes. Nothing ideal, but he knew that he wouldn't be getting to sleep until near midnight tonight. This would keep him going for now.

Today was going to be a long day.

He poured the Cornflakes into the bowl, then the milk, pondering over what to type up in his shift report. He began his journey from the kitchen all the way to the giant monitor screen. Still lost in his imagination. Only for it to be interrupted by a gentle, sweet, innocent voice.

"Good morning, Robin. Your shift went well, yes?" Stood in the doorway was the beautiful figure of the Tamaranian princess, Koriand'r. Or as she was more commonly known by the public, Starfire.

Dick turned round to see his girlfriend in all her beauty. "Morning, Kori..." said Dick before breaking into a yawn, "Yeah. My shift went fine, nothing special, just about to right my report... Why are you up so early?"

"I have been feeling that something is not right. That I have been ignored."

"Yeah. I've been feeling the same way. I feel that the Titans haven't fought anyone decent since the we stopped the Brotherhood of Evil a few months back. And now, with so many new Titans joining us. It will be like this for a long time." he said in agreement with his girlfriend.

She walked forward towards Dick and she saw the outlines of his eyes were showing signs of tiredness, and something more...

His facial expression showed the same thing.

"Robin is something bothering you?"

"Kori. Just call me Dick, we are in a relationship together, you can me by my real name in here. No-one will find it out. Just call me Robin in the battlefield." He said too quickly in response to her message. He didn't mean to be rude, he clearly didn't like to talk about it.

"Rob... I mean Dick." she was still getting used to calling him by his first name. "Something is upsetting you. Please tell me, I am here for you."

Dick finished up his bowl of cereal and placed it on the side next to the keyboard and mouse. Dick tried to avoid it and looked his girlfriend in the eyes but...

Her eyes were just so gorgeous that it hypnotised you into telling her what she needed to know. He sighed, "There was a man I stopped earlier tonight."

"Like you do every night."

"Yeah, but... I felt... sorry for him. He was a poor soul."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... he wanted to start over and get away from the sorrows that filled him before in this life he lived. He said to me, "_All I want is to live in a life luxury, and be surrounded by beautiful chicks. Not struggling to pay off loans and taxes and to be surrounded by students five days a week_. It really got to me."

"I came to a conclusion that he was a tortured soul. Few criminals are like him, Kori. He may have done the crime for himself except he was desperate."

His girlfriend seemed to understand. She came ever so closer to him, "Dick, you did do the right thing. He has to serve punishment for what he has done, but he will learn from these mistakes and hopefully he can come back with people putting in their behind."

Dick let out a little laugh, "Kori... the term is "_putting it behind them_"."

"Oh... so what I have said must be rude, is it not?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter." Dick brought Kori in for a passionate kiss which seemed to last an eternity. Dick finally broke free of his girlfriend's tender lips and smiled to her, "Thanks Kori. You have been a great help."

"You are most welcome. Come let us do this report together." The monitor came up as Kori turned it on. Dick sat down in the chair and began to type his report with the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

_Glasgow, 16:07 train _

Dennis and Daniel sat across from each other waiting for their stop to come. Stephen was doing rugby, Orla was at choir. Joseph was at another after-school club and mum was taking another one of those clubs. It would only be a few minutes until they reached their destination, but it could seem as an eternity of you had no-one to talk to. That was Daniel's problem.

Dennis read _The Evening Times _newspaper completely ignoring his own brother in the process.

"Sooooo... I heard you beat up someone in your year today." Daniel said in an effort to get his brother's attention.

Dennis looked up from the newspaper in a serious manner, then put the paper down. Leaning forward then spoke in a clear, angered voice.

"OK. _Who_ told you!" Luckily, they were the only two in that end of the carriage.

"Who _told_ me?"

"Yes, _who told_ you?"

"Oh wait, I meant to say I _saw_ you beat him up." Daniel laughed in a nervous way. Dennis calmed down and put on a smile.

"Thank God, I'd thought I'd have to beat someone else up."

"Why did you fight him? You know that destroys the point that you are doing this al for the "_Greater Good_"." Daniel questioned.

"He said he slept with Orla in an attempt to piss me off. He succeeded. I don't care what anyone says. _No-one_ makes fun of our little sister... well except me." he smiled in attempt to make Daniel laugh.

He just rolled his eyes. "Very funny... So who was the guy you bet up?"

"Malcolm Royce-Luarsen."

Confused by the name, "That his name? What the he.."

"He's born in Scandinavia, somewhere. I just can't be arsed to remember."

"You badly bet him up by the way..."

"One vertical two-palmed hit broke his nose and caused him to bleed pretty violently whilst he desperately tried and tried to hit me." He tried to justify his argument.

"Were you even trying?"

"Trust me, you'd known if I'd tried." he smiled.

They discussed further on for the rest of the short journey on what he would have done if he tried, like: breaking more bones, knocking him out, and possibly putting him a wheelchair for the rest of his life. That was the reason he didn't try.

"Dennis, this is our stop."

They both got all their bags together and went to the doors of the train, still talking over his fight. The doors opened to the gloom outside weather which Scotland had: grey clouds, but this time, no rain.

They walked down a few steps as the began to trek to their house in the two minute walk. Dennis was holding the house keys in his hand, in attempt to make sure for anyone wanting to take them, to think twice.

* * *

_Later that Morning, Training Room_

Dick had crashed into the ropes for the second time. He struggled to get back up on to his feet and managed to do so just as Victor reached "Nine... OK he's up." Dick stood his ground as his girlfriend came charging towards him with some deadly punches.

Dick found it extremely hard to dodge all punches, but managed to get his own back, when he found an opening when he ducked under one of Starfire's jabs.

"Don tink I'm ou yeth." he tried to speak through his gum-shield to Star as he continued to push through. Trying to catch her out, then he saw it. SMACK!

Dick saw an opening as Starfire left her face unguarded. And came in with a swift, strong uppercut. Starfire fell onto the ground of the ring and in doing so, causing the ring to shake nearly causing Dick to fall over too.

"One... Two... Three..." Victor started counting as Dick looked up to see Starfire starting to get up, but she found it hard to do so and she fell back on to the floor. "Eight... Nine... Ten!" He rang the bell, finally bringing an end to the excruciatingly painful fight.

"Congratulations Dick. You just bet up a woman." Victor smiled at his friend with a sly look on his face.

Dick took out his gum-shield and looked at the half-man, half-robot powerhouse which was called "Cyborg". "Shut up. Just because you lost to her, and I won." Dick gloated.

It was true. Cyborg may have been incredibly strong. But Starfire was stronger due to her Tamaranian origins. Dick won because of strategy. He learned all of what the Titans could do and learned their strengths and weaknesses. Star's and Vic's was that: they usually relied on brute force to win a fight. That is how they both lost.

"You OK. Kori?" Vic questioned as he looked over, concerned at his team-mate getting up.

She got up just a second later and looked over and smiled at her friend. "I am fine. Thank you Victor." She then walked over to her boyfriend, "At least _some_ of us have manners to question if his _girlfriend_ is needing help."

"Heh-heh... Sorry?" Dick blushed in embarrassment.

"Why can you not be like Victor more Dick?" Now it was Cyborg's turn to blush. Cyborg was a nice guy, but never really knew on how to be good with women after his accident. He thought he would scare them with his prosthetics. .

"Trust me. You don't want to be like me." He looked down sadly at his robotic parts. He got used to them, but they brought back memories when people rejected him because of his new body.

"I hear that." said a joking voice.

"You aren't helping Gar." said Robin as he put on his eye-mask and walked over the treadmill where Garfield Logan was running at the highest he could go in human form. "I think for that, I should turn up the intensity."

"Nononono..." he said as the technologically advanced treadmill was moving faster than his human legs could handle. He fell over and went flying off the machine. Much to the amusement of his team-mates.

"Its not funny!" said the angered green changeling.

"Serves you right." grinned Cyborg.

Robin looked around the training room and saw only four out of the five Titans who stayed in this building. "Has anyone seen Raven? Or know where she is?"

"She's meditating. So there aren't a lot of places where she would be." Beast Boy told Robin like he was a five year old. Only to receive a scowl from the team leader as he walked out of the training to find the missing member of the team.

* * *

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." hummed a calm monotonous voice floating in mid-air. She had her legs crossed and a circle around her. She felt one with the world. Her dark room ironically made it peaceful for her and easier for her to concentrate.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." she hummed again. Her hood was down and her black hair seemed perfectly still. She had soft, grey skin that blend together well with her dark hair. Her violet eyes were closed and she felt so relaxed.

There was nothing she would trade this for. Nothing.

There was a sudden knock at the door that didn't disturb her at all. She stayed in the same position like before. "Raven? Are you in there?" spoke the strong voice belonging to Robin.

She floated back onto her feet and opened her violet eyes to the world. She walked over to the strong steel door to open it. Like always she opened it partially.

"Raven. Are you coming down for training? You haven't been out of room all morning according to BB."

"I'm fine Robin. I'm just meditating. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"OK. I'm just making sure..." Robin said as he turned away to go back down to the training room. Raven saw him go. She sensed something was bugging him at the back of his mind. It was something that was questioning Robin. She didn't want to look further.

If there was one thing she knew. It was that you would never want to go into the mind of Dick Grayson or anyone who trained under Batman.

She closed the door over and went back over to her circle and began to float again as she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Once again, she felt one with the world.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." she hummed.

* * *

_The next day, St. John Ogilvie College, Glasgow_

The clock was deliberately annoying everyone in the lab. Physics was a hard subject and the fact that this was the final exam, didn't help at all.

Everyone was struggling to finish the paper. The questions were made difficult so that they would be trapped in here for as long as possible. It seemed that they were going to be in here forever.

There was no silence due to the annoyingly loud clock. Some students looked like they were going to explode. Others stared at the clock as if they were going to melt it.

It was laughable seeing how many people could hate an inanimate object.

He stood up out of his chair and walked over to the teacher's desk and placed the exam paper and the question paper on the table. Much to the shock of all the students an his teacher.

"Err... Dennis. Have you looked over your answers?" his teacher whispered to him, so that he would not disturb his other students.

Dennis nodded and walked away with a smile on his face as everyone stared at him in astonishment. Some of them haven't even reached the half-way point he finished the exam which was supposed to last them one hundred minutes, in half an hour.

Dennis took his seat and looked out of the window out into the rest of the city and the hills over in the countryside.

He started to think to himself. He thought about what his aura had done. He thought about what it had brought him and what it was telling him.

His aura was sharper today than usual. He reacted to things much quicker today because of it, and he felt something was up.

Something was going to happen today to him. He didn't know why. He just had a hunch that would happen.

* * *

_Later that day, Kelvin Hall Sports Centre_

"How can't mum pick me up?"

"_She's just gone out shopping and getting dinner. Isn't Jason giving you a lift home?" _said the voice of Stephen from the other side of the phone call.

"No. He wasn't in school today. Most likely he's deliberately trying to stay off because off exams." Dennis was pissed-off, he was supposed to get picked up after basketball practice at six and that mum hadn't arrived here after ten minutes of waiting. That was ten minutes he was never getting back.

"So how am I getting home then?"

Stephen wasn't in the mood for talking, and he had exams today, luckily for him they were over now, "_Make your own way home or something like that. Just don't call again. I am too fucking tired." _The other side went dead.

"Some brother he is." Dennis said as he pulled his hood up. It was starting to get dark outside because, like every other day in Scotland, it was cloudy outside and their was a cold wind outside. Dennis only had the short school P.E shirt underneath his hood, and some _Sergio Tacchini _jogging trousers on other than pants, socks and shoes.

Dennis walked out of the building and felt the cold wind touch his cheeks. "Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic!" he spoke to himself as he made his way home. He was going to kill Stephen.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

Dennis had taken a scenic route that he'd thought would get him home quicker.

It didn't.

He was killing himself over that decision.

He headed down a familiar street of shops that were near his home and crossed over to the other side of the road. Then began to walk down the next street. He walked down a street of two rows of houses. He could now see his house about less than a hundred metres in front of him.

All he had to do now was to press the button on the side of the traffic lights. Wait for the green man, and do the same for the next set of lights. Cross the street then walk along up to the third house on the street. Then he'd _finally_ be home.

He could smell victory over the merciless cold weather.

But he heard something.

He swore he heard a muffled scream on the grassy patch next to him. He quietly walked over, keeping low, towards to the patch. He was shocked at what he saw.

Two women were being held by two men against a tree with a third inspecting them. Two hands covered their mouths. Their eyes showed terror and how frightened they were. The men had complete menacing and to Dennis, evil faces that only the Devil could love.

Even though it was close to a popular road because there was a tunnel not to far from here, the were a lot of trees around that disguised them to drivers that decide to look over to the side. Not to mention it was as dark as ink.

"Come on lass. This isn't going to hurt. In fact I feel you will rather enjoy it." spoke the man inspecting them. His voice had a hint of poison to it that freaked the two young looking women out even further.

Dennis couldn't let this happen. He had to do something. Calling the police and waiting for them to arrive would take forever, and they might leave if they aren't quick enough. That left only one option.

"Fuck it." he whispered to himself as he stood up and moved an inch closer so that they couldn't see his face. "Let. Them. Go!" Dennis said in a particularly angry voice.

The three guys turned round and saw a figure that was as about as tall a the second of the men. Short but not to short, but still could be considered as tall to some people. They could only make out a grey hood over the person. The rest was just too dark a colour to make out.

"Go on home, little man or yer gonna get fuckin' stabbed!" said the first man in a strong, high-pitched Glaswegian voice.

"Let them go now. Or else."

"Clearly he wants to die. I'll deal with him."

Dennis saw the inspecting man come towards him. He looked to see if their was anything he could use as a weapon, and saw a conveniently large branch that fell from a tree on the ground next to him.

He kicked up the branch as he saw the man pull out a meat knife and then kicked the branch in mid-air again. This time the branch rocketed towards the armed man and it slammed into his face as he flew back metres and landed hard on the ground.

"SHIT!" said the second man as he looked in shock at his partner in amazement at what the person in front of them did. "Yer gonna get it now ye little fuck!" he motioned to his other partner as he charged forward with his mate just behind him.

Dennis moved his arms away from him and focused, bringing the energy towards him.

What these wretched men saw next. They never saw coming.

A blue ball started to grow out of the person's hands and it grew bigger and bigger. The men just stood on the spot in total awe.

Dennis felt the sphere was big enough and he launched the sphere out of his hands with a speed much faster than the branch he kicked.

It hit the man that stood closer to him with such force that flew straight into the man behind giving him no time to react. Both men flew back further than the other men and kept on rolling until they were about 30 metre away the girls.

Dennis stood there and looked over to the girls who were crying in what could have happened. "Are you two OK?" Dennis interrogate the women as he walked towards them.

"Y-Y-Y-Y... YOU S-S-STAY RIGHT T-THERE!" one of the women cried whilst alarmed that what he did to them. He might do what they were trying to do to them.

"Its all-right. I am not going to hurt you."

Dennis looked down at the first man who came towards him and looked down at his bloody face, out-cold face. It disgusted him. He rummaged inside his jacket and in the first inside pocket he found an iPhone.

"Here, catch." as he chucked the phone towards them and landed just short of the women. Frightening the life out of them. "Call the police and ambulance if they did anything to you." He reassured them. He began to walk away when one of the women looked up at him.

"W-what should we tell t-them?" she spoke quietly and still frightened on what happened to her.

Dennis turned round and thought about what he should say. He then thought of something. This was just the start, "Tell them... that a guardian saved you."

He began to move away and ran through the trees and into the darkness. Leaving the two women alone, with just the men and a phone.

He ran through the non-existent traffic and ran towards his house being pretty sure that the women couldn't see him. He ran up the steps that led to his home. He knocked on the door and reflected on what he had just done.

He had just saved two women from being raped. He felt happy that he did some good. It brought to smile to him that there was at least two people who were saved from the evil will of three sick men tonight. He knew that there were more that needed help. They needed people like him.

This wasn't the last time he would be doing this. This wasn't the end.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

Closing Notes- Ta-Dah! So what happens next? Dennis said he was going to do more. What will he do? I will have that all planned out for you for the next chapter. See you later. Drop a review if you like and I hope to see you soon. Ciao!


	3. Time to Rise Up

A New Guardian

A Teen Titans FanFiction by drsonicfan

Opening Notes: Hi. I really don't want to say much, because I don't to spoil anything. The only thing I can say is that the story is going to move pretty fast. Well. Dennis has now just saved two women from being raped. What will he do next. It is all waiting for you.

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own The Teen Titans or any DC characters, but my own hero belongs to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Time To Rise Up**_

* * *

_The Next Day, At home_

Dennis walked into the front room in his house. The fifty inch TV was stuck on _BBC News_ and the Breaking News bar at the bottom showed the time of 17:30. Daniel and his dad looked at him as if he was guilty of a crime.

"What?"

"Look at the Breaking News bar."

"Yeah... I saw the time. Why do I need to look at the bar?"

Daniel believed Dennis was just pretending to not know what was going on, "How about you look at the writing on the bar." he said sarcastically.

Dennis turned round and looked at the bar moving of to the left. His eyes widened when he saw the start of the message coming in from the right of the screen and moving off to the left on repeat again.

_Two women have been saved from being raped in Glasgow by three men by a man who apparently shot blue orbs at the attackers._

He turned round to see them both looking at him. His dad having a very serious look on his face whilst Daniel still kept a grin.

"I suppose you don't happen to do anything with that, do you? I mean it only happened across the road." Daniel smiled. Still wanting to see if he was going to play along.

Dennis didn't plan on keeping a secret. They obviously knew he did it, "Well. I'd be lying if I said I didn't play a part." He went and sat down in the armchair close to the TV.

"So you were one of the attackers?"

"I'd be in hospital or jail if I was."

"So you were one of the women." Dennis turned round to stare down his older brother, trying to keep a serious look. But he just found that too funny, even if it was directed at him.

"OK Mr. Smart-ass. It is kind of obvious. Name how many people you know that can shoot _blue orbs _out of their hands._" _he turned round hoping his brother would give up the sarcasm.

"OK. OK. So you were serious when you said you were going to help people with those powers. Weren't you?"

"Yep. Name how many other ways I can use my aura, other than that."

His dad butted in and spoke in a very serious manner, "Dennis. You've attracted a lot of attention to yourself. The police are still investigating to see who saved them. Not to mention the three men have called me to defend them in court."

Dennis stood up clearly not going to have himself being attacked for doing something good. "First-of-all. No-one knew it was me. So I couldn't have had a lot of attention attracted to me. Second-of-all. Can't you say that you don't want to defend them in court. I mean I did see their faces. They couldn't see mine because of my hood. And thirdly... well... I can't think of a third."

"Dennis. You have caused all the news channels to go berserk at the fact that there was a superhero incident in the UK. Even some American channels are interested."

Dennis wanted to see if his dad was right, and sure enough. All TV vans were also parked along the street with reporters trying to explain what happened. He saw vans from _BBC_, _Sky News_, _ITV_, he was even sure that he even saw a reporter carrying an _ABC News_ microphone.

"Oooh... Well. I kind of expected this. People will go crazy when anything superhero, or celebrity related happens."

"Fine. But would have happened if they found out you did it?"

"Look. I hid my face away so they wouldn't see me..."

"But what would have happened if they did? I mean you were only across the street. When you ran away."

"The long branches covered our street."

"I'm pretty sure they saw you."

Dennis was growing angry, "Look. I am not going to let anyone know that I did that. Whatever I do, no shall find out that I am the one helping them." He stared his father down so he knew he'd be taken seriously and that he would not be argued with. "I don't care what happens to me. But if anyone finds out who I am. They will hunt for you and... I can't risk any of you getting hurt. So I will keep on doing this and making sure none see me."

Dennis looked at his father to make sure his message got across. He then looked at Daniel then at the TV one more time and it showed a statement that one of the women made to the police.

_He then told us that he was a "Guardian" who saved us. Then he ran off into the night._

"_Guardian". _That was name he could get used to.

* * *

_Titans Tower, Lobby_

Training was hard. But if it was with superheroes. Then it was brutal. They had to push themselves beyond their limits. They had to basically destroy their bodies so they could have newer and improved versions. And frankly, that was more than what Garfield could take.

If they weren't out fighting crime they were usually training and then later free-time. But the training just seemed to go on and on and on.

Luckily Garfield had already done three hours of it, and was allowed to have a break before finishing off his remaining two hours.

He was starving.

Garfield went to the kitchen and got out some bread and put it in the toaster as he knew if he ate anything too filling, he would puke later in the remainder of his training.

He poured a glass of water and when the toast finally came out after an eternity of waiting he spread a butter substitute over the toast as he refused to eat dairy products because he was a vegetarian.

He went over to the semi-circular sofa and grabbed the remote to see what was on TV.

"Seen it. Seen it. Lame. Seen it. Not a chance. See... wait." something caught Garfield's eye. He switched back over the last channel which happened to be _ABC _who were happening to be covering another hero story.

These never failed to interest him. He always loved seeing which hero stopped crime and how he did it. The female reporter was standing near a grassy patch with a particularly cloudy background.

"_Last night right here in Glasgow: two women were about to be raped by three men. But what happened next, they never saw coming. A unknown person knocked out one of the people with a branch and then shot a blue ball at the other two men, knocking them out almost instantly. The hero apparently called himself "Guardian" according to the two women..." _

"Awesome... Wait what?" he got curious on the name. He re-winded the TV and replayed the part where she said the hero was called "_Guardian". _

"_Guardian". _Hasn't he heard that name before?

* * *

_Back in the Training Room_

He opened the doors to resume his training and began to walk over to the weights and after about fifteen minutes of pushing weights. He still had that thing on his mind. He swore he heard the name before. He got up from his starting position and looked around the room to see who was there. All Titans were here.

He wanted to know who he was. He began to walk over to Robin to see if he knew anything about this, because if anyone knew anything about a hero. Robin knew the most.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yeah, Beast Boy." he said as he kept on hitting his practice dummy.

"I don't know if you'd be interested but... I was watching TV on my break..."

"Like always."

"Yeah. But I looked at the News channel and saw another hero story in the UK somewhere, I think she said Glasgow, and it said that a hero named "_Guardian" _saved two women from being raped."

"And?"

"Haven't we heard that name before?"

Robin stopped hitting the dummy and looked at his friend, "Yeah, that name... Wasn't that Mal's old name."

"Mal? Wait. You talkin' about Herald?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's whose name that is. But why go back to Guardian?"

Robin took his communicator out and started to press some numbers on his communicator, and he the line was ringing and after a few seconds a face popped up.

* * *

_Mal Duncan, Herald_

"Hey, Richard. How you doing?" said the blue hooded hero in his own dimension.

"_Fine over here." _smiled Robin through the transmission.

"_Listen I need to ask you something."_

"Go ahead."

"_Were you in the UK last night?"_

"The UK?!" he laughed. "No. Hah-hah-hah! Why would I be in the UK?"

Robin was a bit weirded out by his friend's laugh, "_Erm... Well according to Beast Boy: A hero named "Guardian" saved two women from being raped in Glasgow last night. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"_

Mal calmed down, and put on a more serious face, "Wait did you say "Guardian"?"

"_Yes. That is what I said. So do you know anything at all?" _questioned the eye-masked hero through the communicator.

"No. No" Mal said a bit shocked at this news, "I haven't been Guardian for _years. _And I don't really plan on turning back into him."

"_So this isn't your doing?"_

"No. Maybe it was that guy with the shield. You know... whathisface... Jim Harper?"

He saw the face of Beast Boy behind Robin and he was a little annoyed, "_No! It couldn't have been him. Because he apparently shot a blue ball at his opponent!"_

Robin turned round and stared Beast Boy down, "_Gar. Do you even know who Jim Harper is?"_

Beast Boy began to think and his face was drawing a blank, "_I... err... he's... no."_

"_Thought so." _He turned back round to face his friend through the communicator, "_Anyway. So you have no idea on who this guy is?"_

"Sorry Robin. If he hadn't shot a "blue ball" then it would have been Jim. Though I would question why he was in Europe... sorry I'm rambling. Sorry, no I don't know who this guy is."

"_Well thanks anyway. I hope to see you around sometime."_

"You too. Herald out." he closed off the transmission and put the communicator back in his pocket.

He began to think about the conversation he had and thought on it for a moment. He then brought up his horn and blew in it.

The mystical sound of his horn opened a portal and he saw a city at night through it. He began to walk towards it and walked straight through the portal and back to reality.

* * *

_Glasgow, At home_

Dennis was watching _The Shawshank Redemption _(his favourite drama) and was near the end. He reached for his cup and noticed it was empty. He really did like _Irn-Bru. _He got of the couch and began to walk to the door when he heard a sound of instrument.

He knew that was the sound of a brass instrument.

He looked around the front room and could see anything. He didn't get it. No-one in the house played a brass instrument.

He then realised that the sound was a little faint for it to be inside. He began to walk to the window looking out into the dark night outside, with flats in the distant.

He then tilted his head a little and looked up into the night sky and saw a hole growing smaller and smaller until it was no-more. He had seen something fall out of it and when looked back over to the other side of the street he saw a figure.

He couldn't make it out who it was but it definitely was a hero. No-one falls from the sky after opening a portal and a mystical trumpet sounds.

"Wait... Portal. Trumpet?... I've heard of this guy... it's... come on, come on... Herald! That's who it is." Dennis finally came to the conclusion that it was that blue hooded, horn-blowing hero.

His family might be interested that there is a metahuman, or a superhero, (because they didn't know what metahuman meant), is right across the road. But only Daniel was in the house at the moment.

He was in the next room playing _FIFA_ (God, he hated that game). Stephen was at his friends house for a sleepover. His parents, Joseph and Orla were all at there neighbours up the road. So Daniel was the only one here.

He might be interested.

Daniel was on his season on _FIFA _as Celtic (as always). He was 2-1 up against AC Milan in the Champions League. It was an important game to him. He needed full concentration.

What he _didn't_ need was Dennis popping in with something to tell him. "Hey Daniel! Pause the game!"

"Can't right now... it's online." he lied to make his brother go away.

"No it ain't." he spotted after just glancing at screen. "If it were then you would rather be playing _Ultimate Team _and not to mention, your "opponent," he motioned with his fingers in a sarcastic way, "His user-name doesn't appear whenever he has the ball."

Why couldn't he just go away? "Fine." He paused the game and turned round to face his brother, "What is it?"

"Remember how much news coverage my rescue thing got?"

"Yes. No need to rub it in." he looked pissed as his brother was pretty much giving him information he already knew, "What about it? I already know about it..."

He was cut-off, "Well it has even attracted the attention of superheroes."

His eyes lit up, he wasn't exactly interested in superheroes, but they were kind of like celebrities. So he was sort of interested. "Who's attention has it attracted?"

"Well he is over across the street right now." Dennis said as his brother almost instantly got out up his chair and ran into the next room. Dennis took his time getting through next door and he saw his brother peer outside to see who it was.

"I can see someone, but who is it?"

"His name is "Herald"."

Daniel looked up disappointed, "Herald? Never heard of him."

"He is a member of the Teen Titans."

"What does he do?"

"I don't know too much about him, except his horn which he carries opens portals and shit."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"What?" he smiled at his brother. "You like listening about celebrities. I like to listen about what heroes do and how they save this Earth."

"And it looks like you are the latest addition. But that doesn't explain why he is over there."

Dennis liked the fact that his brother considered him "_the latest addition_" to the list of heroes. He liked that. "Yeah." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh. Nothing..." he was looking for a change of topic. "Aren't you going to finish your shot on the _Xbox_?_"_

"Oh yeah." His brother ran back through and it left Dennis in the room alone again. He smiled as he looked outside and saw the hero disappear into the branches of the trees whilst the remaining press took pictures. He found that quite nice what his brother said. "_the latest addition_". He liked that. It made him feel that he had a purpose.

* * *

He walked under the crime-scene wire tape that was lifted up by two policemen and could see much due to some really over-grown branches. He ducked as he moved over to see what had happened.

He really shouldn't be here. He didn't even know if he was _allowed_ here. But people knew that if the Titans were involved: it was important and that you should let them get on with their work.

"Who's in charge here?" he looked around waiting for an answer.

A fairly large police officer came pretty fast towards him, clearly not in the mood for what he was doing, "I am. Now what do you want." he snapped.

He tried to act calm towards the officer, "I need to know what happened here..."

"What's it to ya?" he pointed his finger right under the hooded hero's nose. "We don't need your interference. And we don't want you _near_ here to begin with."

"Look, you clearly don't understand what I am..." he tried to reason with the officer.

He was rudely interrupted by the officer, "I do understand. You are a stupid little kid who is wasting my time. Cuff him." he turned over to the one of the officers on duty.

At that moment all the officers and forensic investigators on duty turned round to see what was going on. "Sorry." said the officer who the acting-in-command spoke to.

"You heard me. Arrest him."

"What have I done wrong?" said the blue hooded hero bewildered at the fact that he was about to be arrested for no apparent reason.

The large policeman turned round slowly and glared at the person who would _dare_ answer back to him, "Wasting police time." he looked around and saw that no-one was reacting to his command. "Fine then. If none of you are going to do anything I guess I'll just do it myself." he moved and swung his fist at the hooded hero.

Herald saw this fist come in really slow from what he usually dealt with, and he dodged to the right and began to turn his bodyweight round and he brought his foot up real fast.

The large officer didn't even have enough time to react.

A vicious roundhouse kick caught him completely off-guard and he flew back and landed on the ground with a thump. He was out-cold the second that foot connect with the side of his head.

Herald regained balanced and looked round seeing everyone getting straight back to work. Pretending that what they saw, never happened. The large man was being lifted off the ground by two other officers and they carried him off onto the pavement.

"Sorry about that. He has a history of violence. He has been reported on _soooo_ many occasions for police brutality." said the officer who the acting-in-command had spoke to, as he walked up to the hero.

The fact that acting-in-command had been reported for police brutality before intrigued him, "Make sure you do an investigation into that guy." he grinned.

"Definitely. So... what are you here for?" the officer asked.

"The Titans have sparked an interest in this particular case. We would like to get some information on what happened here." Herald spoke as he walked-and-talked with the officer.

"Certainly. We'd be glad to help." the officer said enthusiastically.

He was curious on why he was being so friendly, "Why are you helping me and he wasn't." he pointed at the large man lying on the street.

"Oh we don't get superheroes in Britain a lot. This has to be the first time you lot have popped in Glasgow. It would be out honour to help you... Except him, he's just a dick." he moved his head in the direction of the out-cold man.

"Heh-heh... _anyway_ I was wondering. What have you already found?"

"Well..." the officer said with uncertainty, "We don't have much to go on. Whoever he was. He didn't leave a lot of information behind." he took him over to a table with a branch snapped in half on it.

"The only thing we have found this branch near one of the attackers. It snapped in half the second it hit his head. The only problem is... is that there isn't any DNA prints on it."

"So he didn't pick it up?" he became more and more curious on to what happened.

"It doesn't look like it. But the problem is that the branch was snapped in half when it hit the attacker's forehead. Meaning there isn't much chance of him picking it up and smacking him with it."

"Hmm..." he was interested to say the least, "Then how did it come into contact with him."

"We are still looking into that. The two victims of the attempted assault have only given brief statements and they are still in a state of shock. So we have the forensics department look into that."

He looked at the rest of the table and saw that this was the only piece of equipment on it, "This is _all_ that you could find?"

The officer looked disappointed, "Yeah... the women did use a phone to contact us, but she chucked it on to the motorway just there," he pointed to the empty road, for the moment, "and it smashed and it is basically impossible to try and retrieve sort of info from it now."

"Why..."

"I don't know. She hasn't told anyone why." he held up his hands in response to why the woman chucked the phone and it falling apart.

"Well... thanks for everything. I'll tell the team what they want to know."

The officer smiled, "Any-time kid. Any-time."

Herald blew into his horn and the through the growing blue portal he saw a bright day a city in the background. More importantly, a building shaped like a "T". He walked into the portal and it began to close up.

The officer turned round slowly with his smile disappearing and went back to work.

* * *

_Titans Tower_

"So that's all?"

"I'm afraid so. The guy left nothing behind."

"On purpose?"

"I doubt it. I don't think we've ever heard of this guy before... have we?"

"I've never heard of him, so most likely no."

Robin walked with Herald into the lobby area as the rest of the Titans were in the room relaxing. "So. Whatd'ya find out?" said Beast Boy as he was focusing on his game on _Call of Duty. _

"Not a lot. He was there and left straight after. Like Batman." Herald smiled as looked at Robin, who only just walked towards the sofa.

Robin basically ignored what he said and went on, "There was only one piece of evidence they found when he was there."

"That's all?!" Beast Boy said, half stunned, the other half looking and trying not to be distracted from his game.

Raven, Starfire and Cyborg looked up from what they were doing and were confused on the conversation that was taking place, "Eh? What are you three talking about?" spoke Raven looking up from her book of old mythologies.

"There was an incident in Glasgow last night: a man saved two women from a rape attack. The man knocked one out with a branch but we don't know how, and according to the women, he apparently shot a blue ball out of his hand." Robin conferred to his team-mates.

"A blue ball?" said Cyborg, still confused.

"Yeah. What is even more weird is that he calls himself "Guardian"."

"That is the name I used to have and it is the one Jim Harper has right now." Herald spoke up.

Raven wore a shocked expression, but hid it and pretended to be reading her book again, "So, what's the big deal?" she said, trying not to seem out-of-place.

"The "big deal" is that the guy is using a name which someone else has and, if it is true, has a power that seems dangerous." Robin lectured to the violet eyed, half-demoness.

"Sorry that I couldn't be of any more help." Herald apologised looking a bit worried, as he was expecting a shouting from Robin.

But to his surprise, Robin turned round and smiled, "It's OK. You didn't need to go into all that trouble any way."

"Thanks man. Sorry but I have to go, I have to keep Limbo in check regularly now that it is acting all strange."

"I should be the one thanking you. You went into all that trouble."

Herald turned round and aimed his horn at the door and he blew into it and the familiar sound sound of the mysterious tune opening up a portal to a black and white dimension with red marks and rocks floating around in it. Herald turned and waved, which was returned by the team and he went into his own world with the portal slowly closing up behind him.

The second the portal closed, Raven instantly closed her book, got up and went to the door, they didn't need to know where she was going. It was obvious. Besides, she her room was the only place where she could meditate in silence.

She looked back at Robin as the door opened and saw that he was concerned about the situation, "What's wrong Dick?"

"I don't get how he didn't leave any evidence behind and this is the first time we've heard of him." Robin clearly looked annoyed. He made mistakes like this before, that made people nearly find out who he was, but this guy left no clues behind on his first try.

"I'd leave it alone Dick. You look like you are obsessing over a target again. Besides, we'll probably never hear from him again." Cyborg reassured him. To which Robin seemed to calm down.

Though, Raven was still concerned over the situation at hand. She exited the lobby and went in search for some answers, she was sure she had heard something like this before. She brought up her soul-self to get to where she needed to go.

* * *

Raven appeared in her dark room. Rather than going up the elevator, she wanted to get their faster and chose the quickest way possible.

She used her telepathic powers to place her book on her bed, and brought up even more books to see if she could find what she was looking for.

"I've seen it before, come on." she moaned to herself. Usually she wouldn't be concerned about this, but she had heard about this stuff before and it had interested her in the past. In fact, she was sure she had been able to do it herself.

The dark blue haired sorceress used her powers to drop the books she had in front of her down on to the floor, and brought up five more in their place. She had read it somewhere.

She flicked through the first one quickly with her powers, and closed it shut in less than ten seconds, it wasn't there.

She did the same with the second and third, she flicked through the fourth and closed it, "Wait!" there was something in that book.

Opening it up again, she scanned through the pages again, she couldn't find it.

But she was certain that it was there.

Raven looked through it again from the start and looked at every word on every page, "It's gotta be in here somewhere." Raven mumbled, beginning to grow impatient. Flicking through page after page, what she saw couldn't be found.

She reached the tenth page and then halfway down the page she saw it. It was a word, or words, "Found it." the half-demoness told herself.

She began reading what the book had to say, "_For one to meditate, they must come to terms and be at peace with their __Qi/Chi/Ki/Aura which is their "life energy"or "energy__ flo__w"_..."

"That's what it is?" she said now having second thoughts. She read on with the book, " _With enough meditation, people can use their energy to do certain actions that a normal person cannot do."_

Something was messing with her at the back of her mind. Could this have been it? "Yes, I think it is, but... I did find it in a meditation book of all things. It could have easily have just been a projectile he shot of his hand, or the girls could have made it up, or... why I am stressed over this in the first place?" she growled becoming agitated over this. This was bugging her more than it should.

But she didn't know why. She wasn't like this. If people were saved by heroes and it went on TV and the internet, she never did really bother with it. And like most things with society, she never found what all the fuss was about. It's just a guy or girl doing his or hers job. So why bother about this case? It was getting on her nerves.

She used her telekinetic abilties to place the books back and she went to her bed to retrieve her book on ancient myths. "Victor's right. I shouldn't worry." she huffed as she walked slowly to her door as it opened and after her footsteps drained into the corridor, it closed behind her.

* * *

Dennis had brought down the treadmill from Stephen's room for a little exericse. It was pretty old compared to the top-of-the-range items today, but it was still decent. It didn't really have that big of a problem.

He had been running for twenty minutes now on the highest intensity that it would go. It was killing him.

"Come on... can't give up now!" he strained as his legs were aching from all the running.

He was growing tired and was beginning to feel weak. Sort of how he used to act if he ran a fiteen hundred metre lap at games. He wanted to die every time he did them, but now he could get by them pretty easily.

He was growing more tired by the minute.

He felt like he was going to pass out, "No, not now." he moaned, getting slower and slower by the step.

He needed to push his body further. He wanted to. He needed to.

The black haired runner brought both his hands up and stopped them moving, he concentrated and the blue flames began to engulf both of his hands.

He concentrated further and left his body. He had now learned to leave his body whilst it being able to do certain things like: running, jumping, eating, and even whilst he was training.

He hovered over his body and went lower to his legs. He wanted to push his body's limits.

He concentrated further and there was a surge of aura coming towards his legs. It came slowly and in a small proportian, but with much concentration, there was a wave. A wave of light blue energy came into his body through his legs and he saw that the light blue form moving (which was himself) began to increasingly become faster and faster.

He reentered into his body and began running again. Dennis felt less tired and much more energized.

He was going faster and faster and it didn't seem to stop. He wanted to reach his peak again so he could push it further.

He began running more intensily and he felt there was something wrong. In fact, his legs felt like they were barely touching the ground.

He looked down and saw that his legs were going back and forth at inmeasurable speeds, but what was worse was that the belt of the treadmill couldn't take it anymore and began to break off the machine.

The belt kept on coming back up and scraping off the sort of bumper at the start, and after that consistently happpening, it was digging into the the belt itself and after doing it so many times, it cut right through it.

The rest of the belt got caught in the machine itself and clogged the rest of the parts and caused the treadmill to make a familiar sound to Dennis, like if he were to push his Xbox with a game inside.

Luckily for Dennis, the instant he heard the snap, he jumped off the machine and watched as the treadmill broke in front of him and think about what could of happened. His legs would have been reduced to stumps with blood draining from it, whilst the rest of (what could have been) his legs clogging up the machinery.

"Shit!" he whispered violently to himself as he ran instantly with his new found speed over the plug and pulled it from the socket.

He walked over to the mess he caused to the treadmill in the centre of the basement. This was bad, "Stephen's gonna _kill_ me!". He hated having to deal with his brother getting pissed off, it was like seeing what a diva's temper would be like in a guy. He will explode this time.

"However," he looked down at his feet and grinned a little bit. He would need this, it would be a valuable asset to him, when he officially starts to save others.

"What the fuck is going on down here?" his brother said rushing down the stairs, he could barely see the wrecked treadmill in the dark basement, but saw enough to make his eyes nearly pop out, "How did you do that?"

"I kind of..." he thought of how on to break the news, "Ran too fast?" he nervously laughed a little.

"Huh? Well, whatever that means, be prepared open your wallet, you are paying Stephen for a new one of those." he pointed to the machine as he inspected the damage.

"No shit."

Daniel turned round in an instant, "What was that you said?"

"No shit?" Dennis smiled, though confused.

"No before that. And no bullshit answers." he ordered.

He was now even more confused and began to scratch his head"Was it: Ran too fast-"

"Yeah that."he interrupted. Daniel was about as confused as his younger brother, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Dennis looked for an explanation, "Well... Its'... I... you know... em..." but couldn't come up with one. He thought of an idea though. It may not work though, but it is better than trying to explain it, "...How about I show you?" he said nervously.

"O...K?" Daniel said even more nervous on what was about to happen.

Dennis started running around the fairly small basement pretty slowly at first, but began to grew more speed. "Is this going somewhere?" his brother huffed.

"Just watch." he said as he now pushed his legs to go faster and faster. He was now running as fast as an Olympic runner.

"Alright, I believe you. You are fast OK? No need to rub it in." he clapped sarcastically, his brother was getting stronger. It interested him how he was becoming stronger, and there was something at the back of his mind that pissed him off whenever his brother became stronger.

Dennis looked back and saw that Daniel was getting up and it looked like he was about to leave, "No. Hold on for just a sec." he shouted to make him stay. He began pushing himself even further and he immediately felt the difference.

His legs were going back-and-forth fast before, but now they seemed like there were multiple copies of his legs. He began circling the room so fast that began to see the colour of his clothes been left behind and it seemed like he generated many versions of himself.

Daniel's jaw was wide open, awestruck at the speed that his brother was going. He felt dizzy looking around trying to see the real Dennis and felt like he was being lifted off the ground. He looked down and that feeling he had. Wasn't a feeling. He was literally being lifted off the ground. "OK. Dennis I believe you now please stop!" he screamed to get himself to the ground.

Dennis came to a halt and heard a landing sound and a shout of pain as he instantly sprinted over to the middle of the room where his brother was, "You alright?"

"No. It feels like something just shot up my leg!" he moaned twisting and turning.

"Here." he extended a hand to his brother who took it whilst trying to hang on to his leg with other hand. He put his older brother's arm over his shoulder and felt the extra weight of his brother keeping him down. "I'll take you up the road. Andrew's a doctor, he'll help. Though, you'll need to say something like "I fell down the stairs" or something."

"Anything OK. Argh, it really hurts!" he cried in pain.

Dennis climbed the stairs with his brother weighing him down, trying not to hurt his brother further. He began to walk through the kitchen into the hallway and then opening the doors and closing them behind him.

He then started to walk up to his neighbour's house where his mum and dad where invited. The same neighbour who was a doctor.

* * *

He knocked on the door and looked at Daniel who looked back at him with a pained look, "They are never gonna trust us alone in the house any more." he cracked a little smile still hinting with pain as their neighbour, Andrew opened the door and inspected their arrival. Dennis spoke for them"Hi Andrew. Can we come in, Daniel's been hurt."

Andrew nodded and put Daniel's other arm round him and began to carry him inside and closed the door behind them, "Bridget, Gerry. Daniel's injured." Andrew called out. The door to the kitchen opened and his mum began walking fast out to them with his dad out behind her.

"Are you alright Daniel? What happened?" his mother asked very concerned for her son's health.

"I can explain." Dennis spoke up. He would have to lie for neighbours and the other fact was that Daniel couldn't because he was hurt. Then he would have to explain to his parents later what really happened, and possibly take Daniel to the hospital. The rest of the night was going to suck.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"You are paying for a new treadmill!" Stephen shouted at his brother.

"Yes I know. How many times do I have to say sorry?" Dennis tried to calm him down. Dennis may care for his brother, but God did he hate Stephen's temper and how angry he can get.

"Sorry doesn't get me a new treadmill!" he shouted yet again. "Now give me the money!" he ordered.

"Hang on. Are you seriously threatening me Stephen? Cause that is a _very_ bad move." Dennis wasn't going to have Stephen shouting at him all night. With his: physical strength and reflexes above average, the fact that he knew over twenty martial arts, aura which could cause an earthquake under a city, and now unbelievable speed under his belt, only a suicidal person would challenge him to a fight.

"I could still beat the shit out of you Dennis!" Stephen swung a fist at his brother. He didn't size Dennis up and he was under complete rage. No-one would ever start becoming strategic whenever they are angry in a fight. It is hit first, then see what you could have done better.

Dennis dodge the punch with complete ease and Stephen kept throwing slow and predictable punches at his brother, which were also easily avoided. Dennis didn't want to hurt his brother, but at the same time he needed to make sure he wouldn't just get angry and hit out like a madman.

Dennis brought up his aura in his hands and brought up the shield that he had little experience on how to control, it took a lot out of him but it meant it would hold Stephen back. Stephen kept on pounding against the aura and no matter how he bet it, the only thing that would take damage, were his fist from the constant pounding.

He then fell to his knees panting and wheezing. Dennis let go over the shield from his hands and walked over to his brother, "So will you let the stupid act go?" Stephen's rage returned as he threw a punch which most people would see coming, but Dennis just jumped back and thought of an idea to make sure Stephen would give up. " Hey, let's play a game. If you catch me Stephen, I'll let you hit me till your heart's content." he grinned.

Stephen stood up and ran towards his brother who in a flash was gone from his sight. He rubbed his eyes to make sure. He wasn't there, he vanished into thin air, "Having trouble are we?" a sly voice behind him made him jump and scream.

He turned round still frightened by the surprise to see his brother standing, laughing and pointing at him, "You should have seen your face."

Stephen ran at him again and found his brother wasn't in front of him any more, he turned round and saw he was now at the other side of the room. He went from one place to another in less than half a second.

Stephen kept on charging at his brother time after time again, but at every attempt he made, Dennis would appear at the other side of the room nearly instantly.

After a few minutes of trying, Dennis found that Stephen attempt were no longer funny, he folded his arms and came up with an endgame seeing that his brother was out-of-breath,"I tell you what. I won't run over to the other side of the room now. I'll just move from side-to-side and see if you can hit me." Stephen's red face showed signs of tiredness, and determination. He didn't want to conceive defeat, but he knew he couldn't keep on trying.

He looked up at Dennis and saw that there were about four faint Dennis' moving from left to right and creating a sort of droning noise. He stood back up and ran at him a final time. He brought up his fist and felt the contact of the Celtic top he was wearing, he finally got a hit on him.

But that thought went out of his head quickly when the next thing he felt was a vibration moving through his arm and it kept on moving to the left. His body still moving, the rest of him felt the vibration, no contact to human skin was made. Stephen then stopped feeling the vibration and crashed down into the ground. All this in less than a second. Quickly, he held his hand that broke his fall. He was holding it because it hurt, but more importantly, it also never had hurt Dennis.

He looked over to his brother, who was patting his chest, wondering what just happened. He felt Stephen's fist hit him, and then. Well, he felt that Stephen went through him.

Dennis turned round and looked at his brother, on the floor, who held up a hand, "No more... I'm out.. of breath... Whew." he gasped.

"What just happened?" Dennis still patting himself.

"Don't look at me... you're the one... with all... these superpowers."

The black haired older brother looked down at his younger dark browned haired sibling and he felt that Stephen was thinking the same thing he was, "So it's settled. You went through me."

"That's exactly-"

"I know."

"How did y-"

"I sensed you were thinking the same thing. I pretty much read your mind." he grinned, then his face turned into disgust, "Now get those perverted thoughts out of your mind and get back on topic." he glared at him.

Stephen had been thinking of women, like he would every other minute that he was bored. Like nearly every teenage boy. Dennis' mind reading had pretty much shown him what he really thought of, and it might make Dennis think differently on his brother.

Stephen got back on his feet, recovering from his loss of breath, "OK. But you broke my stuff. You have got to pay me the money to buy a new one."

"Alright I will. But I skint at the moment" he pulled out his pockets in motion. Stephen nodded.

"But I do need the money and fast."

"I need money as well. I will need it for a bunch of reason like: buying all the equipment, fixing up the basement, getting all the necessary precautions for a disaster-"

"OK. OK. I get it, you need the money for your superhero thingy." he said knowingly. He was a bit confused on one aspect, "What do you mean by: "_fixing up the basement_"?"

"Well. I am planning to use this as my base for my hero thing."

"Why her-"

"Were else?"

"Touché... but what will you need for the base?"

Dennis had thought about it. He would need a _lot_ of stuff, "I will need a: training room for... well training, a sleeping area should a disaster happen, an armoury-"

"An _armoury_!?" Stephen gasped.

"Hey, I'm not going to go into a war-zone, or a dangerous scenario unarmed, am I?" Stephen opened his mouth for rebuttal, but couldn't find any points on disagreement, so he closed it, "Exactly. I'll try not to kill anyone. But I am going to have to defend myself and others in really dangerous situations, so I will need weapons. Lots of them."

"Is that all?"

"Hell no. I am going to make the basement go a hell of a lot deeper and bigger than this. So I am planning to dig my way into making the base." he motioned his outwards like the Crucifixion.

"How deep?

"I don't know how deep I'll make it. But it will be a good few metres deeper than this. And, as crazy as this sounds, I plan to make this base go all the way under the city of Glasgow."

Stephen started laughing hysterically, Dennis did see the funny side of that, even if he was serious. "Come on. HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH! You have to be joking-HAH-HA-"

"Nope." Stephen looked up at his brother and saw that he was dead serious by the look of his eyes and posture, "It is _very_ far-fetched. But if I left the house every time in my hero disguise to do whatever, people will know I live here and come hurt not just me, but you lot too. And I don't want that to happen." Dennis was scared on that happening to them, "Were as, if I spread several exits around the base, which open up to the most remote locations just outside the city. Then no-one will see me come out."

Stephen nodded, "Where are you going to get that money?"

Dennis looked down. The world was in a financial crisis right now. His parents weren't that rich, he went to a private school, but that took out around £20,000 out of his parents back account (and that is only half off, because his mum is a teacher at the school). "That's the thing. There are no game-shows that would ever offer the amount of money that I need. I will _never_ steal. I am not going to ask a billionaire, "_Hey I am a teenager with powers that needs a base that will help him save everyone, can you lend me half of your bank account to help me?_"."

"Fair point. But we both need the money."

An idea instantly popped up into his head, "Wait. What about a government loan? Britain is a first world country."

"Yea, but you aren't seriously thinking about going to ask the PM for that type of cash?" Stephen laughed the idea off.

Dennis grinned, "Well I never thought about that before hand. But you've given me an idea. In fact, I think I might do that."

Stephen's jaw dropped, "Are. You. SERIOUS!" he shouted in shock, "That is insane!"

"I know. But do you have a different idea of getting that money?"

"No, but do you seriously think that you are going to walk down to London-"

"Thanks for another idea. I now have super-speed. I don't know how fast I can run but I bet I can get there faster than a car." he smiled, knowing that Stephen would burst any second now.

Stephen just stared at his brother with his mouth open and just in total shock, whilst his brother continued, "Look it's the weekend so mum and dad are home. I'm going to talk to them about it." he moved up to the stairs and started climbing, and called back down, "You can come and join our conversation if you want or you can stay with your mouth open like you are trying to catch spiders."

Stephen closed his mouth and saw his older brother go up the stairs to talk to their parents. He followed and thought about what just happened. His brother had gone mad. Stephen needed to lie down from all the shit that happened between each other.

* * *

"Dennis, this is madness." Gerry held his head in his hand after hearing what Dennis just told him.

"Madness?" Dennis knew they were right and knew he was crazy to begin with, "I guess it is, but it is the only plan I can come-"

"Dennis!" Gerry shouted at his son, he closed his mouth and eyes and calmed down, "Dennis, this is stupid to say the least. You can't just go to the Prime Minister and ask for a billion pounds."

"That's what I tried to tell him, but he won't listen." Stephen moaned as he was lying on the one of the couches in the front room, trying to get back to reality.

Dennis glared at his brother, but didn't want to get in another fight with him, so he turned back towards his dad, "I know it is crazy. Trust me I am crazy to even come up with that idea-"

Bridget didn't like it when Dennis bad-mouthed himself, "Dennis, you aren't crazy, stop calling yourself that, besides we don't want you to do this."

"First-of-all, this "aura" and speed which I have doesn't have much purposes. The only way I think it can be useful is through helping others. Second-of-all," Dennis smiled once again, "I am crazy. Not in the frightening or delightful tense, but in more of the intelligent and artistic tense."

Bridget and Gerry looked at each other confused at what Dennis was talking about himself, "We'll talk about the way you think you are crazy another day. That's not important." Gerry looked up at Dennis, "What is important is what you are planning on doing."

Dennis sighed, he had to choose these words perfectly. One mispronounced or wrong word would make them never agree on what he planned on doing. He went slowly and carefully, "The thing is... People suffer in this world every day. And-and... we just let it happen. Even the heroes which this world relies on... can't save these people because they are... preoccupied with something else." Dennis looked back at his parents and saw that his dad still didn't agree, his mum looked a bit more interested on what he was saying.

"Look... I want no person to suffer in this world. No person should be left to die... Isn't that what the Bible says. Doesn't have a certain passage on giving your life for others... I know it, but I don't know the exact words right now."

"OK. We know why you want to help, and it is really lovely to hear you wanting to help people. But why _this_ way?" Bridget stressed.

"My powers..." Dennis looked down at himself, "They have very few uses. This is the most effective way they will work. I know you don't want me going in and putting my own life in danger. But... I have always believed that... I would happily give my life for saving someone else who deserves to live." Dennis looked back up and saw his mum coming towards him.

She pulled him into a hug and had tears coming down her face. Dennis read her mind, she was proud of him. But she didn't want him to get hurt.

He read his dad's mind and he was still unsure. He wanted his son to help people but, he could easily get hurt or even killed this way. He wanted to protect him from that kind of harm.

"Hey, just give me three months to get this right. If you are still worried about me then, I'll stop whatever I am doing." Dennis tried to ease his parents worries. He read their minds, and to his surprise, they decided to take it on-board.

"Alright Dennis." Gerry said getting up, "We have a deal."

"Thanks." Dennis said still in his mother's arms. "Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Please get off me." he said gently.

"OK." she sniffed, not wanting to let her precious baby go.

Dennis had to be strong whilst doing this, "I promise I'll try to come back to you in one piece every time."

"OK. This is gay." Stephen laughed at the scene.

"Get out. You are fine. Now, do something else with your time." Dennis pointed to the door and made sure Stephen was gone, and briefly went in his aura form to make sure he was away.

He turned back to his parents, "Look. I am going to go ahead with my idea today. I am heading down to London today because it is the weekend and I have exams all this week."

"But, you have-"

"I know you are worried, but I will be fine. I live in Glasgow, what is a Londoner going to do to me?" he joked at his city's reputation.

Dennis went out of the front room to let the tension of what his parents just had to deal with die down. He went up to his room and walked over to his wardrobe and on the top shelf he found all his material goods ranging from gifts to his wallet, which was the exact thing he needed in this moment in time.

* * *

He was pretty much out of money, but his wallet contained the last bit of cash he had. It contained only just above a thousand pounds and his dad made it very clear that it was to be used in emergencies only. That was why he couldn't pay Stephen.

He put on a hooded jumper and he replaced the uncomfortable jeans he was wearing, for his favourite, the same _Sergio Tacchini _jogging trousers he wore on the day of when he protected the two women. He also had a vest, a Celtic top, and a long sleeved top on underneath.

He was ready to go forward with his idea, as crazy as it is.

Dennis walked back downstairs and went into the shoe box in the cupboard under the stairs and got out his _Nike _trainers. He put them on and noticed two figures were leaning over him after he finished putting them on. He looked up to see relatively sad parents.

"You really want to do this, don't you?" his dad asked for the final time, hoping he would reconsider.

"I do. Besides I'm not doing it for personal gain. I'm doing it for-"

"We know why. We really just don't want you to do it."

"I know. I can know read your minds." he stood up and smiled, "I wonder what else is up my sleeve?" he said in a jokingly sarcastic tone.

He was pulled in to a hug by both his parents. Dennis knew how much they loved him and how much they cared for his well-being. But, to be honest. Dennis didn't care so much for his own.

Dennis pulled away from them and headed for the door outback instead of the front door.

"Won't you reconsider?" his mum called for him tearfully.

"No. My mind is set. And you know that when my mind is set, it can never be changed." Dennis called back.

"What are you going to do when you arrive in London?"

"Find the closest _Premier Inn _to Downing Street."

"What about-"

"Mum. Please stop worrying about me. I am an overpowered teenager. Nothing is going to happen to me." he called back the final time as he opened the door. "I love you all so much." he blew a kiss towards them and closed the door behind him.

Dennis went to the middle of the tiny garden and onto the small patch of grass. He wanted to try this out.

He created one of the aura platforms with his right hand, and got on it. He looked up into the sky and motioned his hand upwards. He made the platform move upwards up into the air further-and-further, carrying him with it. He did have a slight irritation with heights if he wasn't in a plane or something, so he didn't look down.

He went further-and-further up until he was touching the clouds of the miserable day. Not many people would look up to Scotland's crap weather like it is an Italian summer.

He slowly looked back down to the tiny objects on the ground and it brought a tear to his eye that he could cause his parents to break down that bad, especially his dad, but he needed to.

Dennis then looked to south half of the city and brought back his legs and steadied to run. "Here goes nothing."

Dennis sprinted forward leaving a boom behind him.

* * *

Dennis had only been running for a full minute and was already at Manchester as he glimpsed down over a city seeing the opening to a football pitch surrounded by a red seats and the outside of a stadium. It was Old Trafford, home of Manchester United. Dennis didn't like them. His English team was the opposite, Liverpool. But, he didn't really like the country of England to begin with due to politics, (everything else he liked) now he was asking the government to help him. It was just stupid.

That was in his mind for the next few seconds, as he remembered that he shouldn't go too fast in case he pasts London.

So he gradually began to decrease in height, pretty far away from the motorway and just outside of a forest area.

He landed and let go of of the aura platform, as he quickly ran over to the side of the motorway and tried to find a sign telling him how far away he is. To his luck he found one when he got there.

London was fifty miles away in the direction he was heading. His speed was too fast, thought Dennis. He had ran that far and hadn't even broken a sweat. In fact he only slowed down to take a glimpse at Manchester to see where he was, then just sprinted straight after. How fast could he go?

That was on Dennis' mind as he ran back just outside of the forest area and raised the aura platform again and started ascending again. How fast could he go?

Well he couldn't find out today as he ran at a pace to make sure he could see what was below him and what was coming up in front of him. This was like an plane ride, but shorter and then wind was rushing against your face.

He didn't have long to go now, he was on the right track. He wasn't going to turn back now, London wasn't too far away. "Almost there. Keep it up." he motivated himself, for what could be a start of a new life, or a disaster which could put him jail.

* * *

_A few hours later, 10 Downing Street_

It had been a lengthy day after a meeting with his Cabinet over problems with NHS. He had know had to revise everything that had just been said in the meeting and take the best course of action, even if it meant getting blasted by the public again.

He had returned to his office at the ever-so famous No. 10 Downing Street, followed by his security detail.

He had gone into the study room of No.10 and started to plan in his head out what he would do with this current health care problems, and had asked his security detail to make sure no-one disturbs him, and for no-one to barge into the room without his permission.

That included the voice he heard when he closed the door, "Mr. Prime Minister?"

He turned round in surprise, and what surprise him even further was the appearance of a teenager in a hood and jogging trousers, like what a ned would wear, "I'm sorry but, who are _you_!?" he said in a half-scream, he was certainly scared.

The hooded figure knew his life would end right now if he didn't change the head of Britain's mind right now from what he was thinking at this moment in time, "Mr. Prime Minster, I need to talk with you in a very serious matter. Please do not call your security." he spoke in a calm voice, but really he was more scared than the PM.

"Why should I not?" the PM questioned now regaining himself a bit.

"Because," the teen once again tried to choose his words carefully, "I have an ability... No, _many_ abilities that can be useful for the safety of this planet." he stressed in calming him down.

The Prime Minister was intrigued a little bit, but still didn't believe him, "I don't trust you." he said in his relatively posh English accent, "If you are gifted with these "_abilities_" that you say you have, then show me."

The hooded figure turned and looked over to the two chairs and a table. He pulled his hand up to the table near the chair he had been sitting on for the past hour or two and once he saw it glow blue, he pulled his hand up which brought the chair up almost instantly. He wanted to show him more, but if he did, he knew he would be jailed for trespassing and probably attempted murder on one of the most powerful people on the planet.

He brought his hand down again, and then faced a shocked Prime Minister, more so than when he first saw him, "That is only a tiny bit of what I can show you. I can't show you more because then everyone of your security will come in, arrest me and call me a terrorist." he exaggerated, but he knew that wouldn't be far off.

The Prime Minister straightened himself, he still didn't trust this teenager fully, but he couldn't deny what he just saw, "Very well then. You have got my attention to listen to what you have to say. Just be quick about it." he was cut-off before he could finish.

"I know, you to sort out the NHS problems." he saw the Prime Minster with a stunned face. "You might want to call up someone to bring up tea. What I have to say will take a very long time." he walked over to one of the chair's and was followed by the PM sitting from the complete opposite from him.

* * *

_One lengthy explanation later_

"So let me get this straight." the PM was interested to what the young man, but was very cautious about him as well, "You ran from Glasgow to hear in less than five minutes?"

"Yes sir."

"That is quite astounding."

"I guess it is." the teen smiled in a happy way from what the PM just said.

"The only thing that I can't understand is, where I come into this?"

He had obviously thought long and hard on this answer waiting for him, "I need your help in helping me, help the world. I said "help" too many times." he laughed a little, but then remembered who he was talking to.

"I first of all need Level 1 Security Clearance, so that nothing can stop me from saving anyone. I also need money from someone to help me, protect this planet. This seems very far-fetched but if you do choose to fund me, I will basically be an overpowered hero representing Britain." the hero smiled in an effort to further impress the PM.

"Hmm. I'll give you the Security Clearance, I mean, Britain needs a hero or two like the US. Britain has heroes right?"

"Yes. It's just no names spring to mind."

"Pity." he looked at the teen who had a cup and saucer in his hand, "More tea?"

"I've already had five cups but if one insists." he grinned. It was true, he was a tea addict. At the moment, the cup and saucer both exploded as Dennis noticed the familiar blue energy in his hands quickly disappear.

The PM quickly stood up and clutched his heart, as he thought the young man was about to kill him. The teen was even more scared than the PM, "Oh shit!... I am so sorry. This keeps on happening at the worst of points. I don't have full control over my powers yet." he shouted quietly as he basically made sure he wasn't going to hurt him.

The PM stared at him for a few moments, which went on forever for the young adult. After a while, the PM began to realise he wasn't going to hurt him and he began to calm down a little bit, "Em... it is OK. I shall get someone to clean this up... So, back on topic... I am interested in your idea, what will this money go to?"

Dennis could not have thanked God enough in his mind at the moment, "The money will go to getting the equipment I need for stopping terrorism and such in this world. I will need money for making a suit so no-one knows who is doing this stuff and starts hunting for his family. It will also go to: help make a training room, so that I am always ready for anything, sleeping quarters in case of a disaster or something, and base that I plan to make under an entire city with the latest high-tech equipment making me always alert for anything and securing-"

"Stop I've heard enough." the teen got a bit nervous as he sipped his tea and hoped for the best.

The PM reached into his pockets and pulled out a cheque book, and started writing into it. Dennis was relieved and flabbergasted that this plan had actually _worked_. What was weird was that he passed the cheque book towards him, "Place your amount here." the PM said pointed the pen towards him.

The teen almost choked on his burning tea, "Pardon?"

"Put in the amount of money you think it is worth to protect the world. This is what as known as a "Blank Cheque"."

The teen picked up the pen and thought about the money he'd need long and hard, then came up with the amount he'd thought would be the right amount. He passed the cheque book back over, he knew the PM would freak.

"_Seven. Billion. Pounds_!" the PM almost shouted, so that no-one outside would here.

"I know this seems a lot to take from the British Government, but think about what good we'd be doing." he tried to calm the PM down and get him back on his side.

"A lot? That is a huge sum of money! This is near impossible to replace." the brown (starting to turn grey) haired man held his head in his hands. He'd liked to help, but this?

"I'll be able to cut a deal if you want." the teen desperately tried to calm him down.

The PM thought about that long and hard, "If people find out, they'll kill me." he whispered to himself.

But, he found he could use this to his advantage, "Fine son. You have yourself a deal." the teen smiled faintly, "I will give you the Security Clearance and the money you need," this was just too good, "_But_," well he had just been shot down, "I want you to make these isles a priority. If Britain and the rest of the world is a danger. You shall help save Britain first, then you are free to help the rest of the world. Also, I can use you to help our armed forces in the Middle East."

"Do we have a deal?" the PM extended his hand.

The teen wanted thought about it for a second. This wasn't exactly what he came for, but this was far better than what he imagined the outcome would be. He expected to be locked up one second in. He didn't really liked Britain, but he would never get another chance at this ever again.

"Mr. Prime Minister, we have a deal." the teen extended his hand and shook the PM's hand firmly.

He was so glad that he had got the money and the Security Clearance so he won't be arrested for what he'd planned to do, though, "Wait. How do I get out of here?"

The PM laughed a little and reassured him, "Oh-hoh. Just follow my lead son." he placed a hand on the teenager's hard shoulder as they both stood up and walked over to the door. "Before we go out. I never did catch your name."

"My name?" he looked at the PM straight in the eyes and grinned, "My name is Dennis Roberts. But, for business between us? Just call me "Guardian"."

The PM opened the door and two of his security detail turned round and were surprised to find the PM with a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Gentlemen don't worry. I've talked with this man, he is not a criminal. A gang were trying to mug him, and he ran and climbed through this window, so they would not follow." he looked at Dennis, then back at his security, "I want you to take him outside and let him run off back to his home with no arrest. If you don't do exactly that, I shall make you unemployed with no chance of getting a job ever again. Do I make myself clear." the two men nodded quickly, showing signs of obedience and also scared shitless, as he let go of Dennis.

"OK then. Gentlemen, you have your orders." he said as he watched Dennis being escorted out by his own protection. He went back into the study room and closed the door. Then cursed Dennis and him realising that he had just cost him so much time with his health problem report that he could had done about half of the work by now.

He started went back to the table and began to start what he was originally going to do.

* * *

Dennis was woken up at his _Premier Inn _room by a hard knock on the door by a man who said he was room service. When he opened the door he was met a relatively large man, who told him to get ready in five minutes. Dennis said he was already awake and ready as he had slept in his only clothes he brought with him and didn't really need the toilet, not to mention he never showered, (he only took baths), and didn't bother to brush his teeth (it would end the world if he didn't).

When they walked downstairs into the reception the man said he had already paid the fee for his room and said he would not be returning, so if he had anything left in there, tough.

Luckily he didn't have any.

They walked out of the _Premier Inn _and walked along London's road for a while, Dennis was reading the man's mind this entire time. The things he heard were that he was been taken to a bank near Downing Street. A bank on St James' Street. So he knew he wasn't in danger.

After about a five to ten minute walk they arrived at the bank._ HSBC Private Bank, London, _was the name written outside on the door. He walked inside behind the man as he went to talk to one of the receptionists, "Kingpin sent us." was all he said in his strong, deep voice. And straight away the young receptionist came told us to go into the room on the next floor at the back.

Dennis walked up the stairs behind the man and as he opened the door to the room which had a _No Entry _sign on it. Inside seven more people were inside and were brought to the attention of the two newcomers. Especially Dennis.

The tough looking man looked down at Dennis, then leaned his head over to the oldest man in the room, "This is the Intelligence Minister." Dennis extended his hand over to a fairly young looking 60 year old man's hand and shook it firmly.

"Good grip. I'm sure with a grip like that, you could have knocked-out a man in a few seconds." The Intelligence Minister smiled a little bit.

"Sir. Can we get on with the talk?" the escort said.

"Sorry, Thomson." he looked back at Dennis, "We already know the your plans, the Prime Minister told me on the phone last night. He told me to get this hard to find money by today. We will give you your Security Clearance another time."

"We will escort you and this money back, to where you said your place of residence was, in Glasgow. We shall arrive at Glasgow airport by armoured helicopter leaving from London Gatwick in a hour, getting there by armoured cars. Once we touch down, we will unload these cases of money into armoured trucks and travel to where you live, you give the directions."

Dennis listened to every word, "If you ever do need assistance from anyone to get information that you need in doing what you do, you shall contact any of these seven agents in this room. Not me or the Prime Minister. They have been cleared and know exactly how you are. We shall also keep check on how you use the money as the cases do keep track of how much money is in there and it has miniature cameras on them."

"Because of the deal you cut with the Prime Minister, we also are allowed to ask of you to help organisations like MI5 and even the Armed Forces with undercover assignments. Of course, you are allowed to reject them."

"Is that it?" Dennis asked.

"Yes. I was going to on further about each one but it seems you have caught on." he smiled once again, this time at Dennis' intelligence.

"Now. You should all get going to the airport, I am late as it is for an important teleconference with the Head of the CIA." as he walked towards the door.

"Oh, by the way." he looked back at Dennis, "We are counting on you. Do not _ever_ let us down." he stressed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dennis grinned.

The Intelligence Minister closed the door behind him and then Thomson took control as he clapped his hands together, "OK, everyone. We have to now load all these cases into the cars. I would hurry up if I were you, because the copter now leaves in precisely fifty minutes." as he looked down at his gold and diamond encrusted watch.

Everyone started grabbing cases of the money and began walking to the door. Dennis followed and stacked about five cases in his hands as he made sure it wouldn't overflow and topple like a _Jenga _tower. He knew he couldn't use aura because he was walking into public with these. This could take a while.

* * *

They had finally got all the bags into the car, drove to Gatwick, and loaded the cases into crates, with just two minutes to spare.

The helicopter flight from Gatwick to Glasgow Airport took only just over an hour. When they touched down, they instantly had to unload the crates into the back of three armoured trucks which took a while since Dennis, once again, was in public and could not let people know.

Dennis was then in the front of the first armoured truck giving directions to the driver on where to go. Dennis had now reached the familiar tiny hill leading up to his house, and when they got up it, he directed the driver to go right then left into the alleyway which ran all the way out the back of the street of houses that Dennis lived in. On the third door on brick wall to the right, Dennis told the driver to stop and start to unload.

Dennis got out of the truck and began to scale the brick wall, which on the other side was his back garden. Once he got over, he went and knocked on the back door which was near the kitchen. He saw the sight of his over-excited, tired mum open the door which led from the kitchen to the utility room and then the back door to greet her baby with a hard hug.

"I thought you were at work today?"

"I was feeling unwell last night. I was worried about you." she then sneezed, which made Dennis gently push her away from him.

"I need the keys to the back door." he reached and grabbed them on the hook as he leaned inside.

"Why?"

"Look." he grinned as he unlocked the door with the key, to reveal four men carrying crates from outside the alleyway to inside the back garden, "Where should we put this?" one of the men groaned in pain, as the crates where very heavy.

"Put it in the utility room. I have the rest." Dennis quickly scanned the area outside his body, for an other aura sources. When he found no humans, he walked outside and brought up his hands and they started to glow, as did all the crates. He lifted all of them up with ease as he carried them over the wall and into his garden and he walked to his house.

"What is all this?" his mum said sickly.

Dennis dropped all of them just outside the back door and spread the crates around the garden, "It is just money. Tell Stephen, when he gets home that I can now repay him." he gave a huge smile as he looked from the expression on his mum's face as she had just figured out that Dennis' plan had worked.

* * *

Closing Notes- Review, please?


	4. Breaking Free

A New Guardian

A Teen Titans FanFiction by drsonicfan

Opening Notes: I really should have told everyone this at the start. I began as a fan of the Teen Titans cartoon, not comics, and so therefore, the story is actually going to borrow from both the cartoon and comics, sorry for the inconvenience. This chapter is dedicated to author: Japhith (Jacob McDonald), thanks for helping me start up... seriously though, check this guy's work. It is _**fantastic!**_

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own The Teen Titans or any DC characters, but my own hero belongs to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Breaking Free_**

* * *

**_5 months later_**

* * *

"You coming Kara?" said the dark haired man, matching his black shirt with the red "S" covered in the shape of a diamond.

"Alright, alright. No need to rush." Stood his long blond haired companion, who wore the exact same "S" in the shape of a diamond, but she also wore a long sleeved blue top and a blue skirt, help up a gold belt buckle holding it up and with a gold trim around the suit.

"I always wonder how you are even in the team. You must be over forty years old."

"Neither should you. You are the same age as a baby." She joyfully grinned at him.

"Shut up. I promised Robin we'd be there on time."

"I always arrive on time; you take about fifteen moths to get to some place." She said as she rose into the air off the top of Hammersmith Tower.

Conner shook his head and followed her and rose just behind the Kryptonian. "So, how are things with Lana?"

"Fine at the moment. Just fine." She looked over to Conner, "Everything is fine. Nothing is happening, and when something does come up…"

"The Justice League takes it. I get what you mean."

"I like living a normal life, but I feel... like there is something missing inside of me."

"There is a part of me which is unfulfilled. I do want a normal life, I do. But, even though you risk your life doing it. One of the reasons I joined the Titans was that I wanted a challenge."

"Yeah." Kara nodded in agreement.

Just then, their T-Comps buzzed, "I've got it." Kara said as she pulled it out and opened it bring up the face of a dark haired teen with an eye mask. "Hello Dick."

"_Hey, Kara_." Smiled the Boy Wonder.

"Why are you calling? We are just coming over." Said Superboy, now hovering over the Maid of Might.

"_Superboy_." Robin nodded in acknowledgement of his appearance. "_Are you near Metropolis?_"

"We are pretty far outside of the city, why?"

"_Seems that the LexCorp Corporate Headquarters has caught fire_."

"How big?"

"_The fire started around halfway up the building, and it has quickly gone further and further up_."

"How come we never noticed it?" Supergirl questioned as if it was a prank.

"_It must have started as soon as, or quickly after you left_."

"If this is a joke I swear..."

"_No joke_." As the screen on the other side now pointed towards the large screen showing the tower on fire with the words: _LexCorp On Fire _was underneath.

"Is Luthor himself in the building?" Conner asked.

"_Sources claim that_."

"He's a smart man; he can find his own way out of there." He spoke with no hint of remorse.

"_I hate him as much as you two do. But we have to do what we have to do. We help anyone in danger_." Robin raised an eyebrow as if they had forgotten how they worked.

Supergirl gave up, "Fine we'll go back and help."

"_Thanks. I appreciate this._"

"Next time I'll let him fry. Supergirl out." She closed the comp and turned around to face Conner, "Come on, we've got a job to do."

They both flew back to where they started; both pissed off and just wanted to get the job done.

* * *

_LexCorp Corporate Headquarters_

* * *

Lex Luthor fell to his knee again as he stumbled to the door of his office as the fire surrounded him.

"Is anyone there?" he shouted over the crackling fire. He coughed again holding his chest in pain, "Help!" he cried for his life.

Lex continued to walk to the door of his office as the fire crept closer towards the bald man.

He managed to get his hand on the scolding door handle, trying to steady himself as he rose up so he could open the door.

Only to be met by more fire right in front of him.

Lex stumbled backwards in horror over the increasingly larger flames came slowly in to his office.

He was now trapped. The fire had surrounded him, no way out. Lex closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

"Mister Luthor?" shouted an unknown voice.

Lex opened his eyes and still only saw the red hellish fires straight in front of him, "Hello?" he choked in his words, making sure that someone was there.

"Mister Luthor. Where are you?" the anonymous voice sounded.

"In my…" he coughed over the huge amount of carbon dioxide, "office." He coughed again, this time bringing up some blood.

He reopened his eyes to find a figure in front of him.

From what he could make out, he was wearing a metal suit coloured in gold, a cape which was coloured white from the front. There was also a mask, also coloured in gold, but with a difference. There was a grey coloured bit around the middle, where the face is supposed to be, and there were also little white dots which were separated into different parts, but they looked like they represented: eyes, eyebrows and a mouth.

The metallic man extended out a hand, "Mr. Luthor, are you alright?" the figure spoke which sounded half human and half robotic. The white dots which looked like a mouth moved in motion of the words spoken.

"Please… just get me out of here." He spoke weakly.

"Sure, just put your arm round my shoulder." He took the bald man's arm and put around him, "Hold on. Tightly."

"Why?" at that instant he saw everything go by in blur, and wind hit his face hard. It was all over in about five or so seconds, when the metallic man removed his arm from his shoulder. Lex just dropped to the floor, steadying himself with his hands as he threw up, causing some blood to come up with it.

"Look, we are at the ground floor. The front door is right over there." His saviour pointed over to the front doors diagonally across from where the fire exit door was and the small flames on the ground floor.

Lex steadied himself by holding onto the strange person, "Thank you." He spoke weakly, "Is there anything I can do to…"

He was cut off by his rescuer as he leaned in closer and whispered something into his ear.

Lex's eyes showed his shock. He knew there was no reason to hide it, "Very Well. Level minus four. I'll help you get it, that level can only be accessed via retinal scan."

"It's fine. I'll take what I need. Now go. Get yourself to an ambulance and rest." The figure made sure Lex started to head towards the door, he turned round as he looked at the golden figure, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Guardian." He then turned round and disappeared down the fire exit stairs.

Lex stared at the fire door for a few moments, and then turned around and began to limp towards the doors and as the doors opened he was attacked by a barrage of camera flash and just seconds after, two paramedics began to escort him to an ambulance on stand-by.

His paramedic looked up towards the blue sky to see two figures wearing the same red "S" surrounded by a diamond shape descend slowly to the ground. Lex smiled as he saw a chance, "These are the two…" he coughed as he tried to shout to the press, "These two are the ones that saved me."

Both of them looked at each other with confused look and they then looked over to Lex, "We did?" the two said with total confusion.

"Just play along with it kid." Luthor leaned in to the two of them, "The paparazzi love it. Just smile and wave."

Both of them looked at each other again, as the boy just shrugged and raised his hand towards the press and they received a barrage of camera flashes and reporters shouting for them to ask questions.

"Mr. Luthor, we must really get you to an ambulance." One of the paramedics said as began to walk away, carrying Lex with them around their shoulders.

The two heroes once again looked at each other and they began to walk after the medics and their patient.

* * *

_A few moments later_

* * *

Lex took off his oxygen mask once again, "What do you mean, "_He isn't one of ours_"?!" he shouted.

The girl began to speak, "We can't make that any clearer. Whoever or whatever it was, it was is not a Titan or any hero we know of. I'm positive."

"Your description of him doesn't ring a bell" the guy cut in.

"How can you be so sure "_Superboy_"?" Lex motioned with his fingers.

"We can see a person in many different ways. We would remember." Superboy stared shaved headed man down.

"Fine then." He breathed from his oxygen mask again, "What about his name "_Guardian_", there's one of you called that isn't there?"

"Yes. But I've met him. He looks nothing like that." Superboy shook his head as he looked down at the ground, clearly not happy.

"Not to mention also having super-speed which he also doesn't have." His female companion spoke.

"So then, who is it, Supergirl?"

"Don't know. But I sure as hell want to find out." Supergirl looked over to Conner.

"I want to ask him just one or two more questions, if it's fine by you." Conner responded back.

"I'm alright with it."

"Okay then." The clone turned his attention over to the bald billionaire, "Did he rescue anyone other than you?"

"Yes. I was told that I was the last one out by one of the paramedics. All of my employees have been accounted for." Lex breathed into his oxygen mask again.

Conner looked back over Kara and heavily sighed before looking back over to Lex, putting his right arm on his forehead, "So we basically came over here for nothing?"

Lex couldn't help but see the funny side of their dismay, "It seems that way." He started to laugh, "Saviours of the world one day, beaten by newcomers the next."

Superboy's glowed red, "Listen here. You think you can do this job; you would get your ass killed on the first second. Besides, you're still a criminal, give me one good reason why I shouldn't just fry your face and then slam you into prison." He hissed with venom.

Lex smiled deviously, "I can buy every judge, every cop, anyone. You name it. You try and get me thrown in jail, my wealth gets me out. You can't convict me and you know it." The intellect smiled like a Cheshire cat through the pain.

Supergirl reached out and placed a soft hand on Conner's shoulder, "Leave him be. He isn't worth it." Looking towards Lex.

Conner thought about it for a while and his turned to normal as soon as he saw Lex looking like he was going to pass out from the amount of carbon dioxide he breathed in. Lex flopped back onto the floor of the ambulance, heavily breathing in air and tenderly stroking his sore neck.

"If I ever see your pathetic looking face again, I'll punch it off." Conner turned round in disgust of the criminal mastermind. Conner started walking, "I'm leaving. I am not staying around near that piece of shit." Nodding his head towards Lex as he took off.

Kara watched him rise back into the air and she turned round and looked back at Lex one last time, "Thank you. For your co-operation." She walked forward a little bit before rising up to catch her friend.

Lex went back to breathing in his oxygen mask, when a woman with long blonde hair came rushing towards him, then knelt down beside him, "Mr. Luthor are you alright?" she spoke in a state of panic.

"I am fine Mercy." He breathed into his mask again then thought of something, "Mercy, do you know how this fire started?"

"We won't know until the fire has stopped and if they find something in the search."

Lex was filled with rage but kept a calm mood, "Make sure they don't stop that search until they find something important."

Mercy rushed of to the nearest police officers on scene and Lex went back, once again, to breathe in his precious, oh so precious oxygen.

* * *

_Titans Tower_

* * *

The two reached the Tower after being let in through the front door. The worked their way up to the main room to find it relatively quiet. Only three people: Beast Boy, Robin and Speedy were there near the fridge. Robin turned round and welcomed, "Hey, thanks for doing that. Good job over there."

Superboy grumbled something as he walked over to where the three were standing, "Hm? What is it Conner?" Robin said concerned.

"Nothing. Can you pass me a beer?" Conner asked holding out a hand.

Beast Boy opened he fridge as he chucked over a bottle of _Budweiser _as Supergirl walked over to the boys, much the joy of Roy and Gar, "Sorry guys, Conner and I are just a little pissed off."

"What's wrong?" Robin spoke for the three.

Conner sighed in frustration as he opened the bottle, "Someone beat us to the fire."

"Huh? But the news report…" Speedy pointed over to the giant TV screen.

"That is what the news wants you to believe. Besides its best for us if the public don't know about it." Conner said drinking his lager.

"Okay… So who bet you to it." Gar said joining in the discussion.

"Yeah, we went to Lex for some questions about the situation, and he said a guy named "_Guardian_" saved us." Kara answered for the clearly more angered Conner

Robin took another sip from his bottle, and then something clicked in his head, something from a few moths back. The name was familiar and it had something to do with Gar and Mal. Robin suddenly realised what it was and he choked on his drink in shock.

"Whoa! Dick you alright?" Roy reached over trying to help his friend.

Dick held out a hand in refusal and stayed upright looking over to Kara, "What... did you… say?" He spoke through the gasps for air.

Kara held out both of her hands in front of her in a defensive motion, "What? Why? What did I say?"

" "_Guardian_"." Dick finally began regaining his breath, "I had asked for Mal to research on him for an incident in UK about… a few moths ago."

"Why is this important?" Beast Boy said in an uninterested manner.

"It is important because…" He remembered something else about that day, "Wait _you_ were the one who told me about the thing in the first fucking place!"

"What!?" Gar laughed.

"You had watched something on the news and you came downstairs telling me about that guy." Robin pointed out.

"I did?" Gar struggling to remember the description the Dick gave, but something about that seemed oddly familiar. It had something to do with the name, "Wait. Oh, now I remember!" Gar shouted out in achievement.

Conner looked over to Roy, who shrugged as they seemed to be on the same page as each other, he looked back over to the other two guys, "Hey you two. In case you haven't noticed, but the rest of us have no clue what the hell you are talking about. I'll repeat what Gar said before, "_Why is this important?_""

The heir to Bruce Wayne looked over to the clone, "Well, I took interest in it at first because he was using the same name that Mal Duncan used to use, and the name that Jim Harper now uses. I thought he was just some copycat doing our work, so I asked Mal about it, who actually went and looked into the situation. "

"So, he's a metahuman, who happens to go by the name that two people we know have used. Still not getting the big picture here." Conner said still a little bit confused.

"He seems to be one of us, and I don't get that he hasn't appeared to the public in a space of five months. Doesn't that seem weird to you. And besides how would you like it if someone took your name after you moved on from it." He gestured over to the two with the letter "S" on them.

"I don't know. But seriously, don't worry about this sort of thing. He's just another one of us." Kara smiled, trying to relieve the Boy Wonder of his torments. She looked round and wondered, "Hey, where's everyone else?"

"They must be spread round the tower or on the island." Beast Boy intervened.

"Do you know where?" Kara asked.

"Nope, I guess you need to hunt them down." The green teen grinned.

"Some help you are Garfield." Kara floated out of the door and into the empty corridor in a quest to find her friends.

Gar walked over to the couch as he jumped over and went over the near the monitor as he saw the black Xbox as he placed a game into the system as he turned it on, "What game you playing?" Conner jumped over the couch after the changeling.

"Mortal Kombat." BB picked up two controllers and flung one into Conner's hand, "Wanna play? Or are you afraid I'll kick your ass like last time?" He joked.

"That is because you keep on spamming you little shit." Conner called over to the morphing Titan.

Robin smirked at the two's banter at each other as the Red Archer walked over to where he was leaning on the counter-top, "Why do always do that Dick?" As he peeled off his eye mask.

"What do you mean?"The West Coast Titan leader asked back, not taking his eyes of the battle happening on screen.

"You are stressing over someone again." The marksman said getting his friend's attention as he turned his head away from the screen.

"No. I'm not doing it this time." He quietly spoke, as he slowly took his eye mask off his face.

"Yes you are. I'm only telling you this for your own good. You know you have a history of doing this, like with Deathstroke." Roy stared his equal down, the noise of the room dropped down to the level where only the hits of the video game being played and the banter of the other of the other two heroes could be heard so very far away.

Robin looked straight into the archer's eyes and saw only truth and concern in them. He looked away and reflected on what he saw. He knew the red-haired was right, but he didn't want to admit, his face told Roy all the signs of defeat, "You know I'm right Dick. Look just give it a rest, he doesn't seem to be threat, and he isn't a target."

The black-haired acrobatic vigilante sighed, "Fine." He looked back at the ward to Oliver Queen, "Why do never leave my problems alone Harper?"

"Come on. You know we need you in a calm mood. We know and seen what happens when your obsession comes in the way of our work." Roy raised an eyebrow making Robin trying to remember those days.

"Don't guilt trip me you ginger…"

He was cut-off by the victorious cries of the muscular black shirt wearing teen rise into air, "Defeated bitch! Where's your clever comeback now?"

The changeling wore a grim look and faced away from the man in the air, "Just fuck off." He grumbled.

"That's the best you come up with?! Weak." He looked over to where the other two where standing, "Either you two want to be dealt with like the green pussy right here?"

"You're on clone." Harper called over to the kryptonian powered hero, "Forget about our discussion for now. I've got to deal with an adversary of my own." Walking over the couch as he was squashed by his other team-mates, "Move over BB."

"Why me?" He complained, still angry as he passed his controller over to the red marksman.

"Because you are not playing." Robin jogged over to see the start of the next fight on the big screen, "Winner stays on am I right?"

"Seems like it. I bet I can hold my title for the entire day." Superboy gloated with pride written all over his face.

"Doubt you'll even last one minute against me. Today is my day." Harper selected his fighter as the loading screen came up waiting for the next game to start.

* * *

A roughed-up hand knocked on the door, very weak by his standards. His hand slouched back down to his side as his other one struggled to keep three very heavy sports bags, whilst his back competed to keep up an expedition rucksack off the ground. His eyes were struggling to stay open and they too carried very obvious bags under them as well.

Surprisingly though, it was starting to become normal for him.

The door was swung open by a skinnier, taller, similar version of him. "That was pretty quick." He spoke in a sort of surprised manner.

The tired one walked into the house, completely ignoring the comment made. He marched through the hallway and into the kitchen, then straight through into the utility room, closing the door behind him.

He dropped all the bags he was carrying, except the ones under his eyes. The bags dropped made a metal clank when they landed, and the exhausted young man brought his hand up and the palm of his hand had a blue glow in-front of it. The blue glow also appeared on a long rectangular shape in the ground. He swiped his hand off to the side, making the thin rectangle go off to the side, disappearing under the rest of the ground.

In the shape's place, a panel was revealed. In a sudden motion, it swung up ninety degrees, coming right under the fatigued person's glowing hand. "I know you're there Daniel." He spoke in a weary manner.

The door to the room opened from a little crack to full open showing the older brother once again, "You're going under. Dennis, since I'm one of the few people that knows your other half, I might as well know the code to the base."

The exasperated younger brother showed a menacing grin to his brother, "Oh, you want to know? Watch closely." He put his hand over the panel and over the numbers on it.

He pressed the zero, then his hand quickly sped round the rest of the panel in less than a few milliseconds. A green light shone at the top right corner of the panel, and it swung back down and the blue rectangular piece of ground went back over it.

"Oh come on! That was far too fucking fast! Just tell me what it is, I won't tell anyone." The elder brother shouted.

A medium sized square of the ground then went off the side as well as the blue rectangle before, but this revealed a large open dark hole, which seemed to go on forever.

The younger brother motioned his hand to the bags and lifted them up with the blue glow and made them go down the hole, one by one. He stayed in the same position for a while, until a faint sound of metal was heard hitting the ground.

"Well? What's the code?" Daniel asked in a very irritated manner, which he usually wasn't like.

"Figure it out for yourself." Dennis said as he started to find the stairs leading down the gap in the floor.

"Can I at least come with you?" The brother pleaded.

Dennis sighed; he just was too tired to argue further. "Fine, you haven't been down here in a months anyway. And I'd like to to show people what it looks like now."

"You mean it's finished?" Daniel had his hopes up.

"For now, yes. Wanna see what it looks like?"

"Sure."

He walked over to the gap, waiting for Dennis to go down a little bit, before going down himself.

* * *

Halfway down was getting curious on the surface just in-front of the stairs that was just illuminated by the light from the hole at the top. It was grey wallpaper in two different shades, "Hey Dennis? What is this wallpaper…"

"It isn't wallpaper. That's carbon fibre."

"What?"

"Never mind." The aura wielder mumbled.

Not that long after climbing down, they reached the ground and met by near complete darkness. After a second lights went on one by one, showing the wonder of the base.

The floor and wall shone with the carbon fibre's impressive design, right in-front of them was a large rectangular steel table, coloured in gold. There were seven tunnels branching off from the room, three symmetrically on the right and left sides each and one straight behind where the landed down from the ladder.

Dennis walked forward to the most impressive thing in the entire room, a large, giant monitor that was a tall as the ceiling and spread out about fifty metres wide. It had several small screens of each continent under it forming a square round one massive screen in the middle. Dennis brought up a chair and brought it to the keyboard and mouse, and began to type at an insane rate as the words came out in the thousands. A few moths ago Daniel would have his jaw wide open, but now it was becoming unnaturally normal. He tried to read it but every time he got to one, the screen went down further and further.

Dennis stopped for a second and then went back to typing and in a few seconds stopped again and turned round in his chair, "What is another word for villain?"

"Why?" Daniel said confused.

"Lex Luthor is a bad guy."

"Is he? Either way, try criminal."

"Thank you." Dennis went back to typing and stopped only a few seconds later. He sat back in the chair and held his head in his hands.

"What were you just doing anyway?" Daniel walked over to his brother and concentrated on looking at the words on the monitor.

"A mission report. I have to do one after every thing I do when I'm Guardian."

"Why is that?" Daniel interrogated.

"It was one of the conditions of the contract I signed with the Prime Minister." Dennis looked back at the screen with his heavy eyes, "I shouldn't have told you that."

Daniel knew that Dennis couldn't tell him things about his work, for safety reason and he had the feeling that Dennis just didn't want to talk about some of the stuff he deals with.

But he knew that Dennis wanted to talk about some stuff.

"So… about the contract with the Prime Minister. What… did you… agree to?" Daniel chose his words as carefully as he could.

Dennis turned his to the opposite direction where Daniel was.

"I agreed to be a slave to him." Dennis said with remorse.

"What?" Daniel tilted his head to the side confused.

"That didn't come out right. What I mean is… well, I signed a deal with the Prime Minister with the Intelligence Minister, the Heads of MI5 and MI6 and a few others present. The deal gave me the money to get the resources I need and the high Security Clearance and in return I have to go on missions that the PM assigns me to, at the start I was allowed to reject them, but _now_ I have no option to not to do them. And if there is a pretty big crime in Britain I have to stop the bad guys without letting people know I was there."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Daniel comforted him and put a hand on his brother's back.

"It wouldn't be if I wasn't being called _every bloody day_." Dennis shouted loudly.

"Alright then… can we get back on topic?" Daniel said trying to ignore what just happened. "First of all, why did you agree to that considering you are a Scottish patriot, and secondly why did you go to London and ask the PM for some money?"

"Answering to your second, the British Government is the only thing with the amount of money that I needed. And now to your first, that would let me keep the money and I wouldn't have to hurt anyone." Dennis explained.

"_You_ wouldn't have to hurt anyone?" Daniel looked at Dennis with one raised, one lowered eyebrow.

"Hey, I don't know how powerful this aura shit is, and I recently added insane speed to myself. How do you think that would have gone down?" Daniel looked back at his elder with the same look.

"You ending up with a bullet inside your skull."

Dennis looked off to the side and stared there like he did a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, I'm right." The seventeen year old relaxed his eyes into their normal position.

"Actually…" Dennis thought about what he was thinking and then shook his head, "Never mind. I'm just tired. I've not rested in two days."

Daniel heaved through his teeth, like he'd seen a deep wound, "You've really got to get some sleep."

"Soon. I need to do a few more things then I'll be done. And mind you, I've not slept normally in six months."

* * *

A man carrying a Colt M16A2 rifle went down the familiar hallway at Fort Nathaniel Lyon.

He went down the hallway thinking about where he was going to take his girlfriend out tonight. It was there six month anniversary and he wanted to make it special.

A restaurant, a movie, a picnic in the park?

Then all those thought left his head as a sharp pain went into the back of his head and a hand covered his mouth to keep him from calling out. Although he couldn't feel any noise come out of his throat.

"Sorry. Just business." A slick voice whispered into his ear, as he let go of him and pushed him to the ground.

As he fell he looked to the left, where the hallway started to split, and he saw others just like him that had been killed or were just dying and trying to scream. Nothing had prepared him for this.

These were the last things he ever saw.

* * *

A tall figure put the knife away in its sheath and continued to walk down the hallway until he reached a set of doors. He saw the panel of numbers on the side and began to type in a code, "Six-one-eight-four-zero-nine-seven-two-five-three ." He mumbled as he pressed the numbers.

The light then went green and the doors opened to reveal a different set of doors down a corridor with three guards with the same guns as the last guy.

"What the fu-" The middle one tried to finish, but three silenced bullets cut him off as they went into his forehead, then his neck, then his heart. The same happening to his partners in rapid succession.

The killer walked down the hallway and pulled up one of the guys and opened his eyelids and put the corpse to the retina scan on the wall and waited a few seconds till the procedure was done and another massive and near-unbreakable door opened.

This time it revealed a massive semi-circular room with his eyes been drawn towards many people frozen and placed on shelves upon a massive metal wall about ten metres above where the man was standing.

He stared in mild amusement the quickly brought himself back to the rest of the world as he began to look around the room and saw the control desk up a set of stairs and he began to walk to them.

Taking his time in getting there, he walked up to the desk and saw a number of levers, buttons and a monitor which listed the temperature of the people frozen and their medical status.

The masked costumed pulled out from his belt a rectangular bar with the letters "_EMP_" on it. He pulled the pin from the end, placing it on the control desk and then quickly sped off back down the stairs.

Reaching the end of the stairs he looked he turned round back up to the control desk waiting for something to happen. The few seconds of silence was broken with abrupt bang following the sound of static from the desk and painfully loud alarm going off.

Though the alarm didn't bother him as the he saw the frozen people on the wall becoming less blue and started seeing water droplets fall from them.

Seeing that it would take a few moments for this to end, the man pulled out phone and called a number which instantly was answered, "Is this line secure?" The man spoke through his metal mask.

"_Is now." _Spoke a sinister, yet strangely happy voice.

"They are just about to be unfrozen Arthur. By the way, next time use a mercenary for these types of jobs." The eye behind his mask squinted at the phone like he was really talking to him right there.

"_You are getting paid up front the next time we meet for this and you'll also be getting your share for the rest of the work you'll be doing_." The voice reminded him, "_And you are __**damn**__ lucky we are on a secure line!_" The voice changed quickly from a quite joyful, sincere man to ravenous sounding beast.

"Fine then. I'm _so_ sorry _doctor_." A grin appeared under his mask as he liked the way his own comment sounded.

"_Cut the sarcasm Deathstroke." _The voice spoke turning back to being sinister again.

"Very well... " He looked back up to the people on the walls for a moment, "It looks like some off them are about regain consciousness. Is there anything you would like me to pass onto them?"

"_Tell them that I'll be having a video conference with all of you tomorrow at 4 A.M. And that they cannot miss it or go somewhere else." _

"4 A.M where exactly?"

"_You'll be guiding them to a safe house a few miles outside of Los Angeles._"

"Los Angeles!" Deathstroke shouted down the phone, "In case you haven't realised doctor, but this base is in _Missouri_! There is no way I can..."

"_Calm down!_" The doctor shouted back at the assassin, then tried to get him back on his side and remained calm, "_You hear that alarm in the background? Yes, well that __isn't about your breach into the base. No, it is actually some of your colleagues and mercs causing trouble outside to help you escape._"

The two-faced assassin was about to speak when a faint explosion could be heard and caused some vibrations to spread round the room. He stared at the phone for a second realising the doctor was telling the truth, "That would explain how no guard from up above has come down to check." He whispered to himself as he brought the phone back up to himself, "Got to hand it to you doc, you've got it perfectly planned out."

"_Like always._" The doctor accompanied this with a short giggle at his joke.

"Yes. It may all be going according to plan right now, but..." He paused making sure he got the other side's attention, "when will it burst into flames?"

"_What is that supposed to mean?_"

"Nothing. I'll be seeing you again, Deathstroke out." He pushed the _end call_ button on his phone as he looked back up and saw the no-longer frozen people slumping to the floor as they tried to breathe in the air in short, collective breaths.

"We can't stay here for long. We have a ride that won't wait forever for us, so regain your senses, remember who you are and what you do and start moving!" The assassin ordered as he headed for the door.

"_zzzt...zzzt... What is..tzt... Deathstroke the..zzt. Terminator rescuing us..for?" _A monotonous robotic voice spoke being picked up by the giant hands of an ape.

"You'll find out soon Brain. Now I'd like to get out of this shithole! So please speed things up."

* * *

A man wearing a black skin-tight suit with a light-bulb in the centre hung up his phone and looked round to the other people in the Jeep they were sitting in, and picked up a radio,"Okay. Deathstroke and the rest of the assassins are getting the brotherhood. It is our time to make a move. The drivers in each vehicle are about to show you a photograph. The men in the photo must be captured along with more hostages."

He waited a few moments to let the men on the other end of the radio make sure they'd remember, "Now. Once we step outside of our vehicles we will be met with problems by guards in the building and the cops from outside, maybe more. You are allowed to use extreme force when seeing them. _Don't_ kill any civilians or any hostages. I can't stress that enough. Do I make myself clear?"

A collection of "_yes sir"_s came from the other ends of the radio as he looked out the driver's left-hand side window to a building across and saw a man in his mid forties to early fifties wearing a navy blue suit walk through the doors of the building which had a golden bald eagle in-front of and below a red and white striped flag which had a blue square in the top left corner and had which appeared to be numerous white dots on it. But he'd seen that flag too many times to know that they were stars.

He brought the radio back up to his mouth without taking his eyes of the top of the building, "Begin the assault." To which he saw a large number of armed men getting out of ordinary looking cars and charging towards the building shooting bullets out of their high-calibre rifles. Causing panic amongst civilians and for the unfortunate people wearing uniform that were in the grounds of the building, they received bullets ripping through them and falling to the ground dead.

Back inside the car the doors were being opened and the other passengers looking to go and join the action, "Whoa! Where do you think you lot are going?" The doctor asked his associates.

The driver closed her door and looked confused as she looked at the man beside her, "I thought you said we would be leading the soldiers Light?" She scratched her head as she spoke.

The doctor put a hand over his face and he began to grow a sour face as they all closed their doors, "It's _Doctor light_, Shimmer. And No. You lot are too important to be captured this early on."

"But then again, do you think the soldiers will be well organised without someone in there to lead them." Shimmer raised an eyebrow.

Light rubbed his forehead. He held up his hands and gave in, "Fine." The goatee man looked round at the passengers sitting in the back , "Wykkyd, Angel. You're in charge of the men in my absence."

"Now get out my sight! We've been round here long enough to be picked up cameras." He looked at Wykkyd who nodded as he left and closed his side of the car, "Good, now get going!" He groaned as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Let me guess. You want me to drive us back to the safe-house?" She looked at the light-bulb chested man with a plain face.

"Yes, and make it quick Shimmer." As said as the engine turned on and the car began to move out of it's parking spot and into the roads ahead, he looked at the flashing lights of armed police vans rushing straight past them on the other side of the road, "They better know what they are doing Shimmer. I don't want months of planning going all to waste."

* * *

"So... where do these tunnels lead?" Daniel asked looking into the abyss-like tunnels.

"Huh? Oh! The tunnels..." Dennis took a sip out of his mug of tea to keep him awake so he relax before resting, "sorry.. the tunnels lead to other parts of the base."

"Why seven of them?"

"Seven for the amount members in this house." Dennis smiled, "The first one on the left is Dad's, the first one on the right is Mum's, the next one is was made with you in mind..."

"Well I'm flattered." Daniel said jokingly.

Dennis chuckled a little bit but continued, "The one after that is Stephen's, then Orla's, then Joseph's and that tunnel heading straight behind you is mine." He said pointing to the darkest of all the tunnels.

"Where do they lead? And like, how far do they go?" Daniel looked down Dennis' own tunnel.

"Well. They are... about a mile long each branching in their own paths." Dennis said as he took another sip from his cup and rubbed the back of his head so he could think straight without having to remember where he was.

"They were all made with you in mind. By that I mean, when you reach the end of Dad's tunnel it is full of all the records of mission that I have done and will do and the records of every team-mate or foe I've gone up and will go up against." Dennis said with eyes closed and he looked quite stressed talking about that tunnel.

"Okay, but what does that got to do with Dad?" Daniel said.

"He's a lawyer. You know... all the paperwork he brings home and such... I thought it would fit him the most."

"And the rest of ours?" Daniel said looking into his own tunnel.

Dennis didn't have time to answer. The monitor started to produce a humming sound that echoed throughout the labyrinth of a base and showed a phone symbol in-front of a black background with the word "_Thomson" _underneath, "Sorry about this, I have to take this." He sighed, "Could you hide under the table or something like..."

Daniel shrugged as he ducked underneath the steel table as Dennis went up to the monitor and pressed the space-bar on the keyboard bringing up the face of a 30 year old looking man with white hair and sunglasses. "What is it Nigel?" Dennis said bitterly, "I'm not long back from having to rescue..."

"Doesn't matter." Nigel rushed trying to tell him something, "We need you here in London now! The US Embassy has just been stormed by armed men and have taken hostages and you are to lead a ten man sniper team. Get set up and be here at the briefing in ten..."

"Whoawhoawhoa! _Stop_! The American Embassy is being stormed, okay I got that... but I need to help them because of?" Dennis lazily spoke.

"You're helping them because the Prime Minister has just authorised the mission." Nigel pointed at him with his large finger.

Dennis moaned in protest, "The Americans have the own resources and so do we to get the hostages out alive without any harm done to them."

"No arguing get ready! I'll see you in a few." Nigel said as his face then disappeared from the monitor as the call ended bringing back the original menu screen.

Dennis wanted to punch something. He hated being used for someone else's gain and just wanted to scream but didn't want to seem like a drama queen or anything of that sort. He just turned and angrily walked to his own tunnel as Daniel came out from under the table.

"Man, you really do seem pissed." Daniel pointed out the obvious.

Just at that moment a burst of blue energy came from Dennis hand, shattering the air with bang and his mug, and causing not only Daniel to jump backwards, but himself as well, "Seriously!? It happened earlier today and it keeps on happening." Dennis seemed like he was about to explode, "That's it! I am _soooo_ voting for Scottish Independence." Dennis said, and turned to his brother, "And you are too!"

Daniel didn't want annoy him any further so he just let him be. Dennis walked into his tunnel and quickly got consumed by the darkness but a few seconds later the tunnel was lit up by lights on the ceiling above it. "How do you turn the lights on in there?" The older brother asked.

"There is a switch about ten metres in."

"Oh..." Daniel said being let down that it wasn't something spectacularly cool. But something might be, "Hey Dennis, what's in your tunnel." He shouted after his brother who wasn't standing in the spot he was a few seconds ago.

His younger brother quickly sped back with two more massive sports bags in his hands as he looked nervous and scared at his brother. Very different to his anger and frustration a moment ago, "Mine?... Well it's an... armoury."

Daniel eyes widened at the prospect of having bombs and guns right under when he sleeps, "_What_! An armoury! Why is your own tunnel an armoury!" Daniel shouted in his brother's face.

"Two reasons... erm, One: I'm not going to go into a war-zone, or a dangerous scenario unarmed, am I? And two:... I like weapons... on how they work and such... don't tell Mum or Dad or Joe... Especially Joe." Dennis said nervously to his brother.

Daniel couldn't argue against the first one and the second would have to wait for another day but he needed to know something about this, "What are you taking with you anyway?"

Dennis opened up the first sports bag and pulled out a gigantic sniper rifle, a different looking shotgun, and two normal looking revolvers to Daniel and placed them on the table, "These are as follows: A Barrett fifty Calibre Sniper Rifle with: two ammo clippings, a high power optic and a silencer. A Benneli M1014 shotgun with: sixteen rounds and a magnetic holographic sight and vertical foregrip. And two .44 Magnum pistols, each with twelve rounds for each pistol." Dennis listed the weapons nervously and kept staring at Daniel's absolutely stunned face.

Daniel tried to speak but couldn't, it seemed impossible at this moment in time. How could Dennis keep all these life-threatening weapons right under his family's noses?

"Daniel I'm sorry but I really need to get ready so could you please leave." Dennis pleaded, personally asking it so he couldn't give his brother a heart attack.

Daniel just closed his mouth and kept his worried look as he headed back towards the ladder that he came down excited to see what his brother just a while back. Now he started questioning if this was the same Dennis that wanted to make a difference that long time ago.

Dennis looked into his brother's mind. And looked down at himself, not so sure if this was shame.

* * *

Roy was now winning two-in-a-row and now up against Robin. The fight went into the final round and the fight got intense between the two.

"Come on Robin, give up! You know that you can't beat me without throwing my controller away!" Roy snarled at his opponent without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Really? Well watch this bitch!" Robin taunted back after pulling off a move that took a considerable amount of health off of Roy's character.

Gar and Conner leaned on the couch with great interest in the fight in-front of them. So much so that they didn't hear the automatic doors open and a yellow dash ending up in between them. "So... who's winning?"

The two leaning jump backed in shock and the green one ended up clutching his chest, "_Jesus_! Wally what the fuck was that for!" Beast Boy shouted at his speed-ster friend.

"Quite important news to tell you..."

"Wait where the hell have even been today?" Conner gasped as he regained his breath.

"I've been around the tower with Garth and Vic. But back on topic." Wally rushed trying to get to the point, "Have you seen the news?"

"No... why?" Robin tilted his head to the left a little still making sure he still was getting full view of the game.

"Well pause the game. This is big." Wally once again rushed in finishing his sentence.

Roy quickly paused the game and turned round with a big smile on his face, "Good timing!"

"Just because you're about to lose." Robin glared at his archer friend. Then looked at the yellow runner and held his hand out, "Sorry. Continue."

"Yeah, it's on right now. The embassy in London is being held hostage by mercs led by two former HIVE students." Wally said in a relieved manner.

"The embassy?" Beast Boy arched an eyebrow, "You mean the US embassy?"

Wally started to clap accompanied with a really unimpressed look on his face, "Congratulations detective. Another case solved." He said in a sarcastic manner and a burst of laughter came from Superboy and Speedy, Robin just rolled his eyes and looked at a unhappy looking Beast Boy.

"Oh cheer up Gar!" Robin said with an upbeat voice.

After the laughter died down Wally's serious face came back, "Not only that, but a base in Missouri was completely destroyed by serious mercs."

"Which one?" Robin tilted his head to side.

"Fort Nathaniel Lyon I'm sure."

Robin's and Beast Boy's jaws hanged open a little bit in reaction to the news, "That's the base where The Brotherhood of Evil were transported after were defeated them."

"Is it!? Oh, fuck this isn't good." Wally put his hands on his head and looked unsure at the rest of the guys.

Robin walked around the room for a minute and started to plan how they would deal with this situation, the Brotherhood nearly destroyed the Titans last time, and now it looks like they have help.

Robin scowled at the floor as he tried dealing with situation, "Wally, who are the two HIVE students in the embassy?"

"Kyd Wykkyd and Angel."

"They were fighting for the Brotherhood in Paris."

Beast Boy looked confused, "Hang on. Wally brought Wykkyd over to be frozen along with his other HIVE friends in the fight against the Brotherhood."

"Maybe he teleported away before being frozen." Wally pointed.

Robin stopped pacing and faced his friends "Right. I want two teams leaving this building. One heading to Missouri, and the other to London. The one heading to the base is searching for any evidence left over. Witnesses, CCTV, anything!" Robin panicked as he spat out his words.

"The one going to the embassy better get set up and prepare for a fight. This is likely linked so the mercenaries there will probably be the same ones that destroyed the base, so they will be top fighters."

"I'm going." Superboy butted in.

"What?"

"I'm owed for not getting any action earlier on. I want that London one pretty badly!" Conner said punching a fist into the palm of his other.

"Fine then..."

"Include me as well." Speedy nodded in towards Robin

"And me." Wally grinned

"Ditto." Beast Boy raised his hand.

"Not you BB." Robin pointed to his green friend.

"_WHAT_!? Why the fuck has _everything_ gone against me today!?" Beast Boy screamed in fury.

Robin backed up a little bit holding out his hands trying to calm him down, "You're animal senses will come in use for searching for info in the base."

"But... but" Beast Boy tried pleading.

"Sorry. Next time definitely." Robin placed a reassuring hand on his friend's slumped shoulder, "Go round up Kara, Raven, and Vic. You'll need them for the search. Everybody else is to be here and work out what's going on."

Beast Boy frowned at his friend but realised that the Brotherhood being back was more important than him not getting his way. He nodded to Robin and rushed out of the door as a cheetah.

Robin turned to the rest of the group, "Do you need anybody else to go with you?"

"No I think we can handle it ourselves. I mean we have the next Superman with us." Wally patted the black shirted man on the back.

"Yep, we'll be fine." Superboy looked at the other two he'd be heading out with a smirk.

"You might want to take Jinx with you."

"She called earlier on today and said she won't be around until later." Wally pointed

"So it's just the three of us. Fine then, but I am not going super-speed to get there. I'll throw up and be freezing for the few seconds I'm in air and probably have to stay out before the fight even starts." Speedy shook his head at the idea.

"Don't be such a baby..."

"Shut it Wally!" Robin pointed at the yellow runner then quickly turning his to the other redhead. "Well if you aren't going to fly over. Then ask Raven to teleport you over."

Speedy didn't like the sound of either of those, and weighed both of them out on his hands, "Hmm. Flying over and getting put out before even starting or being creeped out in that dark void... Hmm... I'll tell Raven to get me over to London." Speedy started jogging off.

"Crybaby!"

"Love you too KF. I'll get all my equipment ready and then meet you over there." Roy shouted back as the door closed.

"Right! We'll be heading." Superboy looked at Kid Flash and then to Robin.

Robin grabbed Superboy's arm pulling him in."Wait till he's sorted until heading off, and go with Roy getting to the embassy. It will give you the surprise advantage."

"Fine. I'm up for another beer because he's going to be long." Conner looked at Dick who let him go and found two cans right in-front of their faces along with a third one.

"Take one. My hands are getting cold." Kid Flash moaned but became happy again after the other two cans left his hands, "Those Brotherhood bastards are going to wish they were never unfrozen.

"Let's hope so." Robin said looking stressed at the joyful Wally, "Let's hope so."

* * *

Dennis perched himself on the rooftop a few hundred metres away from the embassy. He saw the flashing lights of police cars and was able to just see the taller vans armed police and apparently earlier on a helicopter dropped a team of SAS soldiers. Which must have been correct because some of the men he were working with said that they had mates already here. The combined forces were easily strong enough to storm the embassy, but no-one dared moving in any closer than the end of Culross Street because of warnings over hostages being harmed.

Dennis' mind wasn't on the embassy though. Not even on the hostages inside at the moment.

His mind was on what Daniel thought of him before he left. Was this really the same person who wanted to help make a difference and give people hope?

He agreed that he wasn't when he was Guardian.

When he was Guardian he realised he had to drop all other thoughts other than the mission. Even the slightest distraction in his mind could cost the life of not only him, but a team-mate. He learnt that the hard way on his first mission.

The Guardian had to use weapons making sure like this was just another British soldier doing his job and through that it gave the public a false sense of hope and pride.

And even though he liked guns and weapons for their design...

He hated himself for having no option but to kill some people. It broke him inside.

To cement that fact, the guns and ammo he showed his brother wasn't everything. Since he heard that another metahuman attack happened in Missouri, he thought that he might be needed for a while, so he brought with him a few of his own created weapons like his own doubled-edged sword and mahogany wood bo staff and two flashbangs.

And tonight it seemed it didn't seem any different as put a hand behind his cape and grabbed the Barrett which was facing down diagonally right on the back of his suit due to magnets and when you looked at the back of the suit with all weapons attached to it, it would look like a cross, or in Dennis' case, the Scottish saltire.

He checked the gun to make sure everything was in place and fitted perfectly from the ammo pack to the optic and the silencer. After that he flipped the safety "_off_" and then crouched down and brought the Barrett's scope up to the helmet's eye. "Baseplate, I'm looking at ten hostiles with multiple hostages in the first floor of the embassy, do you copy?" He spoke and the white dots representing his mouth followed his real mouth's pattern. There was also the slight robotic tone which completely hid his accent.

"_Roger that. We have a bird in the sky and we pick up multiple heat signatures on every floor_." Said a man in a deep, hoarse Cardiff accent.

"Any floors without any hostages?"

"_Only the roof and the top floor of the building_."

"So we should aim for them first."

"_That's a negative. The some of your team don't have high enough ground to get clear shots of hostiles on the higher floors or the roof. In fact one of your team is moving towards you as we speak._"

On cue, the roof door slammed open and a large person dressed in a black suit with body-armour and a gas mask started moving his silenced .45 around the corners of the roof and around him. "Sorry. I had to relocate." He spoke through his mask.

"Perfectly fine." Guardian said not taking his eye away from the scope. "Others can't get a good view of the roof from where they are so we'll have to take out the hostiles who are right near the hostages."

"This became a hell of a lot harder." The SAS soldier said gritting his teeth behind the mask.

"Not really. From what I can see here, all the hostages are placed right in-front of the windows." Guardian arched an eyebrow behind his helmet and the white dots representing the eyebrows followed, "Baseplate, we see the hostages placed in-front of the windows on our side of the building, can you confirm the same for the other sides?"

"_We can confirm that for you. It seems the hostages have been placed around the windows of the embassy._"

"That's quite clever actually." Guardian complemented on second thought.

"What?" The SAS man sounded shocked.

"Think about it. If they placed them further in and away from the windows. We'd would just remove the enemy snipers on the roof and then go in through the windows and easily drive the hostiles out." The golden sniper said still not lifting his head up.

His partner looked at him for a second and then looked down his sight too, "You creep me out whenever we work together."

"I'll take that as a compliment McKinnely. And besides what I said shouldn't be anything new, you should have figured that would be a problem for the enemy just as you saw it."

McKinnely shut his mouth and kept looking down his sight.

"Your "_safety_" is on."

The black suited SAS soldier checked his rifle and flipped the switch from the "_safety_", "Thank you." He said bringing his rifle back up to his face and continuing looking at the embassy's first floor.

* * *

A large black raven appeared in the second floor of the embassy as three costumed (one normal clothed) teens appeared from the raven and stepped on the floors of the second level of the embassy.

The three men started shivering silently as they saw two gunmen straight in-front of them walking around a line of hostages, "For fuck's sake that's creepy." The red-clad archer moaned quietly.

"You asked for it." Raven rolled her eyes. "Good luck here. I'll be seeing you around." Raven's soul-self materialised around her and took her away.

"Well. We're on our own now." Kid flash whispered as he leaned closer to the other two making sure they could be as quiet as possible. "Anyone got any bright ideas?"

Superboy pointed his finger up, "I have one. Here's what we'll do..."

* * *

"Baseplate we have identify two metahuman targets along with seven other hostiles on the top floor of the embassy." Guardian reported through the coms still not looking up from his rifle, "It seems five more hostages are being brought up to them by two of the hostiles."

"_Roger that._" The Cardiff man spoke again, "_Can you identify the two?_"

"The two metahuman targets are known as: Kyd Wykkyd and Angel. "

"_Very good. We are looking at the files of them right now._"

"It is possible for me to receive those files as well?" Guardian spoke as the white eyebrow dots arched.

"_Very well. We are transmitting them to you as we speak_."

Behind the helmet Guardian's real eyes could see the front pages of the digital files appear side by side with mug shots of each of them, and then automatically moved to the side so that he could see the world through the dark shaded lenses that looked like any normal lenses for glasses. But they were programmed to show and mark up any person, Guardian's health and other aspects that would help him in a mission.

Guardian's white dotted eyes showed him looking away for a spilt second but he looked back through his Barrett optic making sure he didn't lose his targets.

* * *

Kid flash opened up his T-comp and saw the faces of Superboy and Speedy, "This plan better work Conner. I've taken out the men guarding the stairs, and one guy standing to close the ground floor door. The other mercs are viciously putting guns to the heads of hostages. If they realised their partner isn't here or the call on the men on the stairs or even turning around to see me holding the stairs door open, they'll might harm or shoot the hostages."

"_Don't worry. You do as we planned and we can get the hostages out without a scratch._" Superboy looked uneasily as the speedster. He was actually was as confident as Wally was with this.

"_Speedy what have you got?_"

"_I've got seven hostiles in the room, I also see Kyd Wykkyd and Angel here as well._" Speedy reported, "_Wait... Wykkyd just took two hostages with him through his teleporting._"

"_Shit_!" Superboy cursed quietly, "_Better get this started._"

"Right everyone, all eyes on the eight second floor hostiles." Guardian ordered through coms, " We are taking the shot on my go."

"_Ready KF?_" Superboy asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kid Flash said with a look of uncertainty.

"_Then this mission is ago._"

* * *

"On my mark... three... two..."

* * *

"_Go!_" Superboy shouted silently.

* * *

"...one...g... Wait! Whatthefuck?!" was all he could put out as he stunned by what he saw.

A yellow flash had taken the guns from both the hostiles he and his partner could see, "Respond, what the hell just happened?" Guardian shouted through the coms.

"_We saw something yellow run past the hostiles and the next thing I know, all their fuckin' guns have disappeared." _Said a soldier with a Belfast accent.

"_Same around out side!_" A Manchester soldier said.

McKinnely kept looking through his scope and nudged the metal of Guardian's suit, "Look out your scope! The same has happened to every other floor, but the soldiers on the ground, first and second are knocked out, and there seems to be some fighting going on in the top floor."

Guardian heard screams of hostages run out through the front door of the embassy as police were trying to direct the mass of screaming bodies to medical help and families waiting in fear, he looked through the scope as SAS soldiers were walking through the front doors of the embassy, guns ready and started checking pulse's of the hostiles and carrying out killed guards.

The golden man with the gun, quickly looked up every other floor as he saw the same thing, soldiers with no weapons lying unconscious until he looked back at the top floor where arrows where being shot by an archer, trying to defend himself against the soldiers firing their SMG's and Angel's wings started grow, preparing for a fight against the archer. Whilst a man in a yellow costume was fighting the other metahuman target who happened to be holding his own against his opponent, whilst his opponent's blows were faster and were more powerful, Wykkyd's punches were correctly timed and hit the right parts of the body.

But all that soon ended as the archer shot an arrow which exploded, causing four of the seven mercs and a fifth person joined the fight flying through the stairs door and slamming into the other three causing them to land head first back onto the floor.

After knocking out the three, he quickly flew across and grabbed the throat of their winged opponent.

Wykkyd was forced into a retreat as his opponents were gaining the upper hand. Without much of an option left he opened his cape and began to teleport out the room.

In the last second, the archer fired a taser arrow that just managed to hit him in the last second.

Guardian looked up from his optic as he heard the noise become wildly louder than it was a few seconds ago. He looked down as he saw Kyd Wykkyd rolling out from his black caped portal as he came to a stop at the feet yellow speedster, who started to check on Wykkyd's health as his friends joined him.

"We were beaten to it. For fuck's sake!" He shouted as a blue explosion came through the his palms unintentionally as it knocked the Barrett from the rooftop, "No!" He shouted leaning over the ledge as he motioned his hand over the rifle, which became highlighted blue as it slowly, but steadily came rising back up to him.

"Any more tricks up your sleeve." McKinnely said sarcastically, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't push me any further." The machine like voice growled looking back down onto the streets. "I want to know what they are doing here."

"Why don't you just go down and ask them? I mean you are one of them."

"No. I am not like them." Guardian looked over his shoulder, "But I am going to talk to them. In private."

"We can set up a meeting..."

"Now!"

"Huh?"

"I want every vehicle, every chopper, every person near the embassy moved back."Guardian pointed to the end of the street to their left. "I want a new blockade set up on: Park Street going onto Upper Brook Street, North Audley going onto Upper Brook, the start to the second row of Culross Street cut off, and the same again for Park Street and South Audley Street going onto Upper Grosvenor. Any people in the embassy is to stay where they are. I want Blackburne's Mews completely isolated of any person that isn't a metahuman."

Behind his mask, McKinnely was shocked, "You can't just do that, that's imposs..."

Guardian's white dotted eyes glared at him as he pointed his golden finger at him, "I have complete power given from the Prime Minister. I am in charge here and of every soldier, police officer that has been assigned here. Until the Prime Minister himself tells me I can't do this. Then I'll do whatever the hell I please. Now get my orders sent and get this area cleared..._Now_!"

McKinnely looked away and back at the metallic caped meta who had turned his back to him. He started walking back to the roof door and began belaying his orders down through to the rest of his unit. He opened the door and left Guardian by himself.

He didn't like abusing his power, and probably wouldn't have done this if he was well-rested. But he hadn't rested in two days and he his patience had been pushed a long time ago. He just didn't give a fuck any more.

* * *

"What the hell are you two doing here and why do you have all these men at your disposal?" Superboy shouted as he held her up by her costume like she was a feather.

"Go fuck yourself." Angel grinned at Superboy.

"So you can talk. That's good, that means we will be able to get information out of you." Speedy pointed out.

"Try anything you want, you won't get anything from me."

Superboy's eyes started glowing red, "I'm losing my patience here Angel. Tell me everything I want to know."

Angel started to struggle as she tried to free herself from the Kryptonian clone's hands. "You wouldn't do this would you? You wouldn't kill me... would you?"

"Do you wanna find out?" Superboy arched an eyebrow.

"We have problems keeping him under control some times." Kid flash lied as he rose up from checking on Wykkyd. "I'd tell him everything I know."

Speedy started looking round as he just noticed that all the cars and vans, every person that was here a second ago had disappeared and all the noise came was now coming from further away. He turned round to the others, "Uhh? Guys..."

At that point a cannister rolled along the ground and stopped at the feet of Superboy. "Huh?" Then everything went white.

Superboy dropped Billy to the ground and as all four still conscious had their hands over their eyes and they moaned in collective agony.

Angel felt liked she was grabbed up again as she continued to hold her eyes, as the white slowly started to fade away bringing back the rest of the buildings and normal surroundings of London back, she was right. She was being lifted up again but not by Superboy. She was being lifted off the ground by a golden suited person that had: white dots representing a face, a cape, a large bo staff appearing over his left shoulder, and what legitimately scared her.

A .44 revolver pointing right at her head.

"They're lying. They won't be able to harm you any more than they need to. But I certainly will." He snarled in a robotic voice as Angel started squirming like mad.

The three Titans had regained all senses again and saw what was going on right in-front of them, Superboy held out a hand stopping Speedy going towards the gunman "Hey! She's ours. We caught them and..."

"I'll interrogate them." The robotic voice growled not turning around.

The three looked at each other, puzzled, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Speedy ordered.

"I am here under order by the British Government to destabilise the situation and find the source of this incident."

"Look. Just give her back and we'll act like nothing ever happened. We don't want to have to hurt you too." Kid Flash then spoke.

"I am not scared by your threats."

"We've fought these guys before and we are looking into another incident at the moment where these two are linked to so we need them."

The caped gunman finally turned round facing them with his white eyes, "You need them, fine. But you'll have to wait until I beat the information I need out of this one, once I'm done with them I'll give these two over to you only when you leave the UK with them and these shits get handed over to you."

"Until then..." He clipped the gun back onto his side and threw Angle, back first onto the side-wall of one of the houses on the end of Culross Street. Angel groaned then went silent as the robotic-like hostile looked back over to the three Titans, "He's mine!"

* * *

Closing notes- 12000 words! Holy shit! I'm sorry for this. Sorry for the long chapter, I'll make sure the next one gets out quicker and of you want to go give me any tips or a review please do so. Until the next chapter... bye!


End file.
